Seiran
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: It's after the Christmas Bowl, and Hiruma's managed to blackmail the School Board in to letting third years at Deimon play sports! But a rare visitor comes...actually two! SenaSuzu, some HiruMamo. COMPLETE!
1. A New Year

"FUCKING MIDGET!!" Hiruma bellowed. "GET TO WORK!!"

Sena couldn't help scowling. He was the captain of the team now, but Hiruma constantly came to practice to critisize his leadership. Not that he had any, but still…

"Oi! Sena!" called Monta. "Have you seen the towels anywhere?"

"They should be by the water bottles!" Sena called back.

"No they're not!"

"…We need another manager…" Sena sighed, taking off his helmet. Ever since Mamori had retired, several girls had come to fill the position. One problem; none of them knew anything about American Football. None of them had Mamori's brains either, so they were pretty much useless. Sena had seriously considered making Suzuna manager, but she had flatly refused.

On the lighter side, Mamori still kept watch over Hiruma. She reported that Hiruma was trying to find information to blackmail the School Board in to letting Deimon third years to also participate in school sports. Sena had been at first, terrified to hear such a thing, but now was rooting for his sempai's victory. Already, the Board had been waning. Mamori, as a disciplinary committee member, wasn't even trying to stop Hiruma. Recently, she had been acting a little strange every time she was around the ex-quarterback, but everyone did. So he didn't think much of it…

"SENA!! HEADS UP!!"

Sena looked up…

And then fell down, the football hitting his unprotected face.

"Ouch…"

Monta needed to aim better.

* * *

"You know Sena, you've been acting strange lately," Suzuna said, as she and Sena walked home together.

"How so?" Sena asked, keeping his head down to the ground. Ever since the Christmas Bowl, he didn't trust himself to look straight at her anymore.

…Well, he did kiss her out of joy after all…And she didn't seem to mind…No, no, no. What was he thinking?

"Well, you won't look at me anymore, you're more spacy than usual, and you look bad."

Sena stopped. "Bad how?"

Suzuna considered it. "You look depressed, like you don't like football anymore."

"WHAT?!" Sena stared at her in disbelief. "I love American Football! Just…"

"Just it's not as fun without Kuritan, Musashyan, You-nii, and Mamo-nee?" Suzuna said.

Sena winced. Bullseye.

Suzuna shook her head dispairingly. "And you play American Football still? Why don't you quit if you don't like it?"

"I...I want to play!" said Sena. "But I want to play with everyone!"

"You-nii said he's getting really close to blackmailing the board. There's suppose to be a special rule..."

"Huh?"

"Mamo-nee told me You-nii is making a deal. If any third years want to play sports, they have to take a test. If you pass above eighty, you can play."

"Really?!" Sena looked happy again. "Thanks for telling me Suzuna!"

Suzuna suddenly backed away from him.

"What?"

"Ahh...Nothing..." Suzuna said in a small voice. "I got to go home now..."

Sena's shoulders drooped as he watched Suzuna skate away. She was still mad about the kiss...

Out of Sena's sight, Suzuna suddenly winced in pain. It was getting worse...

_Oh Kami-sama, don't let him find out._


	2. The Mysterious Girl

Sena ran to school early. He wanted to see if Hiruma had managed to blackmail the School Board in to letting them play.

He turned the corner and crashed in to a girl.

"Ah!" he leapt up and helped the girl up. "Gomen nesai! Summimasin! Honto, honto, gomen!"

"I'm okay," said the girl feebly. "I'm okay…I think."

The girl stood up. This girl was about a head shorter than Hiruma. She had long, dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. She was cute. Not as cute as, say…Suzuna, but she had a sweet face. And better curves.

The girl looked down at Sena, who was a head shorter than her. Her eyes narrowed, and her face turned in to a smirk.

Sena paused. Where had he seen this face before?

Well, he couldn't think about it any longer, because the girl jumped up and glomped him.

"EEE! So CUTE!!" the girl squealed. You're a shorty, but you're cute!"

"What? What? What?" Sena toppled over, the girl on top of him.

Sena tried to get up. The girl sat up…on his stomach.

"Um, can you get off me?" Sena asked politely (it's always in his nature to be polite).

"Ehh…" the girl said. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, or I'll be late for class."

"But you won't be."

"Huh?"

The girl looked him over. "Your school starts at eight, right? And practice starts at seven. Using your super legs, you can probably get there from here in about five minutes."

"Oh," said Sena. "Do you like American Football? Then you might've seen me on T.V. or something, right?"

"No," the girl said. "My T.V. broke down a while ago. I only saw Eyeshield 21 on T.V. Are you him? I couldn't go to any games."

"Then how did you…"

"Tell that you were a super runner? When I crashed in to you, your speed was about 40 yards in 4.3 seconds. Other than that…" she lightly stroked his legs, causing the shy boy to blush hotly. "Even though your legs and arms look brittle and weak, their muscles are well toned. You're definetly an athlete, though Track and Field would've been my first guess."

Sena stared at her. Was she like Shin, who could tell about people judging from their muscles? "Are you related to Shin Seijirou?"

"Who?"

"…Never mind," Sena sweat-dropped. Okay, forget that idea.

"Anyway, you need to go to school now."

"R-Right," Sena got up, dusting himself off. "Bye!" he ran off.

The girl smiled to herself. Getting up, she glanced once more at the small running back.

"Kobayakawa Sena, a.k.a. Eyeshield 21, hm?" she murmered. "I'll be seeing you soon."


	3. Identity Revealed

Sena was wondering the whole morning about the strange girl, and for some reason, he felt like he met her before. But where?

"Yo, Sena!" yelled Monta in his face, for maybe the twelfth time.

"Eh? What?" Sena snapped out of it.

"What's with you all of a sudden? You're acting weird."

"Well, the truth is…"

Sena told Monta everything about the girl that he could remember. Including how she had tackled him, and that strange smirk on her face.

"So…" Monta said, "This totally cute girl comes out of nowhere, and hugs you, calling you cute, and she knows who you are?"

"That's the gist of it," Sena agreed.

Monta suddenly smacked his head with a bag.

"What was that for?!"

"Why do you get all the cute ones?" snapped Monta. "It's really not fair! You're only a little taller than I am…"

Sena sweat-dropped. "That doesn't have anything to do with it though…"

"Whatever!" snapped Monta again. For some reason, he was really pissed all of a sudden…

Sena got a sudden idea. "Did your date stand you up again?"

Monta stared at him, then sighed. "Yes," he muttered. "That's the sixth one so far."

_As expected. And I thought it was the eighth._

"So, how did that happen?" he asked.

"I don't know," Monta snapped. "She just got up and left, halfway through the movie!" Monta sighed. "You're lucky, Sena. The girls love you. What do you have that I don't?"

_I have the manners not to start eating popcorn with my toes._

"Dunno," shrugged Sena.

* * *

Sena was washing his face in the bathroom, after his partner in chemistry class had accidentally splashed a beaker of salt water in his eyes. Sena rubbed his face with a paper towel, then looked at himself in the mirror.

Sena had grown a good deal. Though he could never be considered tall, he was now five feet, six inches. That was better than his original height. Monta and Komosubi hadn't grown as much, but their growth in football skill made up for it. Sena was working as both quarterback and running back in practice, but they hadn't participated in a real game yet. He had to find some new people, quickly.

But if Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, Yukimistu, and Mamori passed the test, there wouldn't be a need for that, so Sena kept postponing the trial.

Big dilemma, wasn't it?

Sena walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the classroom, when he saw something that made his jaw drop to the floor.

It was the girl!

The girl saw him and waved cheerily. He waved back. This was another new development in his character. On the outside, to most, he was a cool composed person, who knew what he was doing.

Inside, he hadn't changed at all and was freaking out completely.

Why the hell is she here?!

* * *

"Oh?" said Monta in surprise. "So that girl goes here? Who knew?"

"I didn't," Sena said, as they headed down to the clubhouse. "But have you ever seen her around? She might be a transfer student."

On their way down the stairs, Suzuna popped up. "YA! What are you going to do for the trials, Captain Sena?"

Captain Sena squirmed uncomfortably. "Um, I don't quite know yet."

"Oi oi," Monta said. "You have to pick sometime. You're in charge now."

"I'm… er… Waiting."

"For……"

"Nothing much, let's get to practice!" and with that, he raced down the remaining stairs and fled to the clubhouse. He breathed a sigh of relief, and then opened the door…

And then slammed it shut with shock. Monta and Suzuna, who had caught up by the time, stared at his ghastly pale face.

"What?"

"Did you see something weird?" Suzuna moved to open the door.

"Don't open it!!" Sena yelped, and grabbed her around to waist and pulled her back to stop her.

Monta opened the door.

Inside, the mysterious girl was there, with Hiruma and Mamori, and by the look on Mamori's face, the girl was teasing them about their possibly non-existent "relationship."

Then she turned and saw Sena.

With a sudden squeal, she launched herself for a big GLOMP.

"EEE, so cute!!" she squealed.

"Eh? What?" Sena looked at her in surprise.

Suzuna bristled angrily. Monta blinked.

Hiruma dragged the girl off. "Yaaahh, let go Youchi-nii!"

"Yoichi-nii?!"

"For the last time, don't call me that, bitch!"

"Hmph!"

Later, Hiruma came back, looking more exhausted. "Dammit, how'd she find me?"

"Who was that?" Sena asked.

"That was Seiran. I'm not telling you anything more than that. And for your benefit, fucking chibi, she has a weird habit of tackling anybody that she considers really cute, and that includes midgets." Hiruma blew a bubble with his gum. "So you might be in for it."

"What about me?" asked Monta hopefully.

"Nope, she hates monkeys."

"Mukyaaa, I'm not a monkey!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Seiran came back, with the rest of the Devil Bats Team in tow.

Quite literally too.

"Let go of us!"

"Re-Release!"

"Hey! What's going on here!"

Seiran threw down the rope that she had been dragging them with. "Your old demon captain wanted to see you."

Everyone suddenly blanched.

"H-Hey, what does he want us for?"

"Yeah, we didn't do anything!"

Seiran just made a face at them and turned away.

"Oi!" snarled Kuroki. Being the hothead, he grabbed her by the shoulder. "Tell us what's going on!"

Seiran suddenly ducked her head as Hiruma's fist came whizzing out of nowhere and punched Kuroki straight in the face, sending him flying.

"Wow…" Seiran muttered.

"Mm?" Hiruma paused, then unclenched his fist. "Dammit, I did it again."

Everyone stared at Hiruma, wondering why he was so overprotective all of a sudden. Just who was this girl?

"You should really control that big brother reflex of yours, Youichi-nii," Seiran said.

"You're the reason I can't control it, you twit!" snarled Hiruma, slamming his bag on to her head.

"OW!!"

"Wait a sec," Sena, who was behind Hiruma, suddenly trembled. "Now I remember where I saw that face before! It was in the **Devil's Handbook**!"

A pause.

"How do you know what's in there, fucking shrimp?"

"Ahaha, you see…" Sena backed away. "I found it a while ago, in an empty locker, and I read some of it…"

"You fucking shrimp!!" roared Hiruma, blasting off one of favorite machine guns.

"HIIEEEE!! I'm sorry!"

Sena suddenly stopped running around. "But there was a caption underneath her photo. It said: **My sister, Hiruma Seiran.**"

Another pause.

"WHAAAAAAATTTT??"

"Oh yes," Seiran smiled. "I'm Youichi-nii's year younger sister. And your new manager. Let's work hard together!"

A third pause.

Silence…

"Hey, everyone fainted."


	4. Mamori's First Love!

The three girls were in the clubhouse. Suzuna and Seiran were chatting about boys, with an amused Mamori listening to their babble.

After a little bit of shock, everyone liked Seiran. She was really different from her brother. Sweet, bubbly, compassionate, chatty, smart, the list goes on.

Unfortunately, she loved gossip.

Seiran looked at the shortest girl, "Do you like Sena?"

Suzuna blushed. "Well, he is a friend."

"Just a friend, hmmm?" Seiran leaned in on her. "You sure?"

Mamori laughed. "I don't think so. Sena is more like Suzuna's little brother."

"Hm, how disappointing," remarked Seiran. "You two would've been cute together."

While Suzuna tried to bite back her comment, Seiran rounded on Mamori. "What about you, Mamo-neechan?"

"Ahh, well," Mamori laughed nervously. "I don't like anyone on the team…"

"Ohhh? So you like someone else? Outside of school?"

"No no! I…"

"I never thought of that!" Suzuna bounced up, back to her cheerful self. "Well?"

Mamori looked at both of them. They had patient, eager faces. "Well…I did have a childhood crush…"

"WHO?!" they both yelled at once.

"Whoa, calm down!"

Meanwhile, outside, the whole team was listening. Hiruma was sitting on the roof, ready for any blackmail info.

"Whoa, who is it, Sena?" Monta whispered.

"I don't know either," Sena replied, pressing his ear against the door. "Just listen."

And then Mamori started the story.

_**Little Mamori, age 11 looked around. Sena, age 10 was hanging out with Riku. Mamori was walking home, admiring the pretty flowers that grew in the grass.**_

_**"Hey look, it's Anezaki."**_

_**"The babysitter?"**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

_**Mamori was suddenly surrounded by boys, most of them which she had beat up for picking on Sena. All of them had a stone or stick in hand. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," the ringleader said in a sing-song voice. "The first part will be proved now!"**_

_**Some of the boys threw their rocks at Anezaki. "We're sick of you stopping us from playing with your little brother!"**_

_**"You weren't playing with him, you were tormenting him!" said an angry Mamori, who cried out in pain as a rock struck her head. "Don't bully Sena!"**_

_**"Well, if we can't bully him, you're the next best thing!" sneered the ringleader, waving a large stick around. He hit her hand with it. Mamori started to cry.**_

_**"Aw, she's crying!"**_

_**"Without that little brat here, she doesn't have to act tough!"**_

_**"Haha!"**_

_**Their mocking laughter reached another pair of ears. A boy with dark blackish-brown, spiky hair stood there, an unleashed dog by his side. He glanced at them. Seeing Mamori, the boy leapt into action. "Sick 'em boy!"**_

_**The dog ran at them, barking. The boys took one look and yelled with fright. They ran away in the opposite direction. Mamori looked frightened. The dog was very vicious looking.**_

_**"Hey, are you alright?" came a voice. Mamori turned. It was the dog's owner. Mamori nodded, wiping away several tears.**_

_**"Thank you very much!" Mamori bowed.**_

_**"Whatever," shrugged the boy.**_

_**"Umm…" Mamori looked at him. "Have I seen you before?"**_

_**"Doubt it. I go to a different school."**_

**_"Oh!" _He looks a little like Sena..._Mamori clapped her hands together, then winced. "Ouch!"_**

_**"What?" the boy peered at her hands, which were a bright red. "That must really hurt."**_

_**"Yeah, this hurts too," Mamori said, lifting up her bangs to reveal a big bruise on her forehead.**_

_**"Hmm," The boy whistled. His dog bounded by him. Leashing it, the boy walked away. "Do you want me to walk you home or something?" he called over his shoulder.**_

_**"Ah!" Mamori got up. "Wait for me!"**_

_**"I'll take that as a yes."**_

_**Mamori limped. The boy had sharp eyes. "What's wrong with your leg?"**_

_**"A rock hit it," Mamori said, putting up a brave face. "It's not too bad."**_

_**The boy glanced down at her leg. Bending down, he gave it a little slap.**_

_**"Ouch!" said Mamori. "What are you doing?!"**_

_**"Stop acting all high and mighty," the boy said. He bent over. "Climb on."**_

_**"Wha?" Mamori found her face turning red. "But…!"**_

_**"You're not wearing a skirt, so it's fine," said the boy. "Or do you want to ride on my dog? He's really sturdy."**_

_**Mamori looked at the dog. "Umm, how long ago has he been bathed?"**_

_**The boy scratched his head. "I don't know. I found him two days ago."**_

_**"I'll…" Mamori's face turned red again. "I'll ride on your back I guess…" she climbed on. The boy stood up and carried her easily.**_

_**"You're really light."**_

_**"Thanks."**_

_**The boy walked slowly, careful not to jolt the dozing girl on his back. He heard her quiet breathing, and felt it on the back of his neck. Giving a little sigh, he turned. He stopped in front of Mamori's house. He knocked on the door. Mrs. Anezaki opened the door. "Oh my goodness! Mamori!"**_

_**The boy shushed her. "She's sleeping right now."**_

_**Mrs. Anezaki nodded and led the strange boy up to Mamori's room.**_

_**"Mmmm," Mamori murmured. Opening her eyes, she realized she was looking up at the ceiling.**_

_**The door opened. "Oh, Mamori! You're awake!" her mother rushed to her bedside.**_

_**Mamori looked at her mom in surprise. "When did I get here?"**_

_**Her mother smiled. "A boy carried you here. He told me of how those awful boys ganged up on you. He seems very nice."**_

_**"Oh!" Mamori looked worried. "I never asked his name!"**_

_**"It's okay," her mother said. "He left you a message. Read it after you take a bath."**_

_**Half-an-hour later, Mamori walked back in to her room. She spotted the letter that Mrs. Anezaki told her about. It was written in an elegant kanji, which Mamori luckily knew how to read.**_

**Hey Mamori.**

**Your mom told me your name. It's nice. It means "protect" right? Don't bother wondering about mine, it won't matter anyway. Heal fast. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow.**

**P.S. You should eat something.**

**Your stomach was growling the whole time.**

**Try some of the cream puffs I left for you.**

_**Cream puffs?**_

_**Mamori went downstairs. Her mother was making dinner. "Hi honey," she smiled.**_

_**"The boy said he left me cream something."**_

_**"Cream puffs. I heard they're really good," her mother pointed to a carton on the kitchen table. "Help yourself."**_

_**Mamori opened the box. Inside were a dozen, golden brown pastries. Taking one, Mamori bit in to it. A sweet, delicious taste entered her mouth. "Mmmmmm!" turning to her mother, Mamori asked, "When did he get these?"**_

_**Mamori's mother laughed. "When you were in bed, he went out and got them. He said that he wrote why on the letter."**_

_**Taking the whole box with her, Mamori went back up to her room. Rereading the letter, she noticed something was written on the other side. What it said made her blush with pleasure. When she went to sleep, she reverently hoped that she would see the boy again.**_

_**The next day, Mamori was walking home from school. Riku and Sena were walking in front of her. Mamori said nothing about the boy from yesterday, but she lingered around the area where she had met the boy before.**_

_**"What are you doing, Mamo-nee?" called Riku, looking back at her.**_

_**"Mamori-neechan?" asked Sena.**_

_**"Ummm, you two go on without me," Mamori said. "I have to do an errand for kaa-san."**_

_**Riku shrugged. "Okay," he turned and started to run. "Race you Sena!"**_

_**"Wahh! That's no fair Riku!" said Sena, chasing after him.**_

_**Mamori lingered by for another hour, doing some of her homework while she waited. Night fell, and a dispirited girl went home, biting her lip to keep from crying.**_

_**And there at her kitchen table, sat the boy, who was finishing up his homework. "What took you so long, Mamori-chan?"**_

_**Mamori stared, then with a happy smile, she rushed over and tackled him with a hug. "Thank goodness you're here!"**_

_**"What the heck are you doing?! Don't hug me!"**_

_**"Ow!"**_

_**The next few days would always turn out like this. Mamori would go home to find the boy waiting, and they would do something fun together. Once, they had snuck in to a movie theater, and while Mamori was feeling guilty, she also felt excited. Sena didn't mind (or know) because he had Riku to play with. Then one day…**_

_**"What?! You're moving? Tomorrow?"**_

_**The boy shrugged. "I can't help it. I'm just moving across town, but it's too far to come and visit."**_

_**"That's no fair!" Mamori sat down and started to cry.**_

_**The boy looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Don't cry. It's not that bad."**_

_**Mamori hugged him. "Promise to call me?"**_

_**"Promise."**_

_**The next day, the boy was waiting if front of Mamori's house as usual. Mamori ran over to him, hoping that he would say yesterday was a joke.**_

_**No such luck. The boy smiled. "Don't eat too many cream puffs Mamori-chan."**_

_**"I'm not!" Mamori said indignantly.**_

_**"I have to leave in half an hour, so I only have time to say good-bye."**_

_**Mamori started to cry again. "Can't you get out of it somehow?"**_

_**"Everything's packed already."**_

_**Mamori's lip quivered. The boy reached out and brushed away Mamori's bangs. "The bruise is still there," he remarked.**_

_**Mamori had almost forgotten about it. "Yeah, it won't heal for some reason."**_

_**The boy looked like he was considering something, then bent over and firmly kissed the bruise. "Now it will heal," he said, backing away a little. He looked at her until he turned a corner and ran.**_

_**Mamori touched the bruise on her head, feeling a queer feeling. She stood there until her mother called for her to come inside.**_

_**Two days later, Riku had to move away too. This time Mamori was a little more composed. She made a little charm for him, one that he currently carried around his neck.**_

_**The next two months, the calls were almost daily. The boy had no intention of forgetting about her.**_

_**But one day, she got a strange call. It was the boy, but he sounded depressed. "Moshi-moshi," he said glumly.**_

_**"What's the matter?"**_

_**"Nothing in particular."**_

_**"Can I help?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**Mamori felt snubbed, but kept her voice steady. Everyone had a bad day. Mamori had one last week. When they said good-bye, the boy's voice dropped to a whisper. "You know I really, really love you, right Mamori-chan?"**_

_**"Yes. I love you too."**_

_**"Good. Bye bye, Mamori-chan."**_

_**That good-bye was for the last time. The next week, Mamori didn't get any calls. She got sulky and upset, being snappish with Sena, which really surprised him.**_

_**Then one day, she got one.**_

_**"Moshi-moshi?"**_

_**Mamori's shoulders sagged. It was a woman's voice. "Yes?"**_

_**"Are you the little girl my son keeps calling? Mamori-kun?"**_

_**"Yes," Mamori perked up.**_

_**The woman's voice broke down as she wept. "Do you know where he went?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**The woman's voice turned hysterical. "He was always visiting an American Base. It's pretty far from your house I think, but no matter where we move, it's close to ours. They corrupted him! He ran away from home!"**_

_**"WHAT?!" Mamori gasped. He ran away? "Why?!"**_

_**"I don't know why," sobbed the woman. "But he had an argument with his father, and I heard a loud crash when they were upstairs. I think they were fighting."**_

_**"I see…" Mamori remembered how depressed the boy was on that day. Wiping away several tears, she added, "If I see him, I'll tell him to go home."**_

_**"Thank you," the woman whispered. "Good-bye."**_

_**Mamori hung up. Where on earth could he have gone?**_

_**Mamori's life soon got too busy. With helping Sena and schoolwork, and club activities, there was too much for her to remember.**_

_**One day though, she got a package. It had no return address, but the writing was really familiar. In her haste, Mamori tore the package open. It was a necklace. All the charms on it were little models of baked goods. The biggest one was a cream puff. There was a note with it.**_

**Mamori-chan,**

**I hope you like this. When I saw it, I thought of you right away. You don't have to wear it.**

**Don't worry about me. I'm totally fine. I have plenty of things to do, and I'm learning how to play American Football. Make sure you don't forget me, but since I'll be out of touch, that'll be pretty hard, won't it?**

**P.S. Don't try to eat the necklace**

Mamori cleared the tears out of her eyes. She was really sad now that she thought about it. She glanced over at Suzuna and Seiran. What would they think?

Seiran took a deep breath. Then…

"Oh my god, that it sooo romantic!"

"YA!! Did you ever find him?"

Mamori laughed sadly. "No, and I don't think I ever will. I hardly even remember what he looks like anymore."

"Awww," said Seiran disappointedly.

On the roof, Hiruma laid, stretched out. He had heard everything. Getting up, he looked sad, whispering something under his breath.

"Demo," asked Suzuna. "How did he know where you lived?"

"Yeah!" added Seiran. "And did you notice he said football? Maybe he was on one of the teams you guys played against!"

"Oooh, what if it turns out that he's the original Eyeshield 21, Yamato-kun?!"

"Oh, that will be something to see!"

"I seriously doubt it!"

"What was that?"

Monta bashed open the door. "He kissed her?! He kissed my, I mean, our Mamori-san?!"

"Monta…" Sena put on his 'oh dear' face.

"It was just on the forehead," Seiran said indifferently. " 'Taint to bad."

"How come you never mentioned this to me, Mamori-neechan?" asked Sena, looking a little hurt.

Mamori looked sheepish. "I thought that if I told you, you'd come and hang out with us way too much, and…"

"You wanted him all to yourself," Seiran said wisely.

"No, no, that's not it!" a flustered Mamori said.

"Hmmm, I still wonder how he knew where you lived," Suzuna muttered.

"Yeah, the only person I know who could do that sort of thing…" Seiran's voice trailed off. She suddenly narrowed her eyes, looking suspicious. "What did he look like?"

"Ummm, I don't remember much…" Mamori tilted her head. "But he has dark black-brown hair, and he actually looked a little like an older version of Sena… and his eyes were pretty narrow."

"Hmmm," Seiran said again, chewing her lip. "I wonder if…"

"Yes?" Mamori suddenly looked up.

"Nothing," Seiran said in a lighter tone. "Nothing at all."

The rest of the guys looked put off, except Sena. What was Seiran hiding…

"Other than that, Mamo-neechan," Seiran suddenly said. "You like guys that look like Sena?"

"I never said that!"

Sena sweat-dropped. Monta set up an appointment with a hair dresser.

* * *

"Hey, Youchi-nii?"

"What?" Hiruma asked, typing away on his laptop. He and Seiran were the only ones in the clubhouse, everyone else already had gone home.

"Did you recognize anything from what Mamo-neechan said earlier?" Seiran said casually.

"No, and I don't care about it. It was some stupid childhood crush anyway," Hiruma said indifferently.

"Hmmm," Seiran looked at him suspiciously. "The boy she was talking about sounded really familiar. Do you know him?"

"Not in the slightest."

Seiran suddenly smiled. "I'll just show her a picture of your eleven year old self then."

"What?!" Hiruma whirled around. "Why?"

Seiran looked at him innocently. "It doesn't really matter, now does it?"

Hiruma looked at her, then turned and went back to his computer. "Whatever!"

Seiran chuckled.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Mamo-neechan?" Seiran asked innocently.

"Hai?" asked Mamori, who was sweeping the clubhouse floor.

Again, outside, everyone was listening in, except Hiruma wasn't there this time…

"Lookie! This picture is of Youchi-nii when he was eleven!"

"WHAT?!" Mamori whirled around. "What?!"

"Don't repeat yourself," Seiran handed her the picture.

Mamori took the picture and stared at it. "Th-this is Hiruma-kun?"

"Yeeesss…" Seiran smiled.

"But this, this is…!"

Outside, the eavesdroppers pressed their ears closer to the door…

"He's so CUTE!"

WHAT?!

Sena and Suzuna gaped at each other, then pressed their ears on the door again. Mamori was still gushing.

"This is really Hiruma-kun? He's so adorable! Wow… he looks good with dark hair! 3"

"He does, doesn't he?" Seiran sighed. "I cannot believe he bleached his hair! Now he looks so stupid!"

"Terrifying, but yes I suppose you could put it that way," Mamori stared at the picture. "It's funny though, he looks familiar. I think he use to go to my elementary school. You'd think I'd remember him better."

"Hm," said Seiran. "Familiar in what way?"

Mamori cocked her head. "I don't know. He just seems so…nostalgic."

Seiran held up a picture of Sena which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that?"

"Don't say anything too loudly," Seiran whispered under her breath. "Just compare."

Mamori looked at Hiruma's picture, then Sena's. They looked vaguely alike…

"OH MY-mmph!" Mamori said as Seiran clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Don't scream it out to everybody!"

"But, but! There is absolutely no way in hell…"

"Wow, Mamo-neechan. You're using curse words."

"…He's really getting to me…"

Suzuna couldn't take it anymore! She burst in to the room, squealing.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" she tried to grab the picture, but Mamori held it out of her reach.

"Uhhh…" Seiran looked out to see nearly the entire team outside. "How long were you out there?"

Sena sighed and shook his head. Why was he always convinced to do these things?

He probably would have refused if it hadn't been Suzuna who asked him to come.


	5. Suzuna's Secret

Mamori was still in complete shock the next day. She didn't pay attention in class, didn't talk to her friends, and didn't take any of the deluxe Kariya cream puffs that Sena offered her.

That's when Sena noticed something was **really** wrong with her.

But there was something else that was worrying him too. Suzuna. She wouldn't show up to practice, and by what Taki was saying, there was something wrong with her stomach.

Every time he heard that, a feeling of déjà vu swept over him. He had a weird hunch that he was involved with her problems somehow.

But just what was the problem?

* * *

Suzuna was early the next day for morning practice. She didn't look too well…

"Suzuna, what's the matter with you lately?" asked Sena worriedly.

"Nothing at all," Suzuna said between clenched teeth. "Nothing's wrong."

Sena looked at her carefully. Something was different about her. What was it? It was minuscule, insignificant, something that people would pass over.

But it was still there. And Sena was going to find out what it was.

But not quite the way he had thought.

* * *

It was after school. Everything was going smoothly. Seiran was considering to take over the manager buisiness, Monta's throws weren't as horrible, Komosubi claimed to have grown an inch, everything was perfect.

Then Taki burst through the door.

"Help my sister!" he shrieked. In his arms was Suzuna, her color oddly distorted, her face contorted.

"Suzu-chan!" shrieked Seiran. She jumped up and cleared the table with one sweep of her arm. "Lay her down here!"

Everyone gathered round. Suzuna opened her eyes. "Where am I right now…" she muttered.

"You're in the club office," Seiran said, checking her pulse. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Suzuna muttered. "I think I am, anyway."

"Where'd you find her?" asked Monta.

"She collapsed outside the gate," Taki said, his face strangly anxious.

"I have to tell you guys something…" Suzuna whispered. "But don't hate me for it."

"We'll listen," Seiran said. "Just tell us. We noticed you've been weird lately."

Suzuna grimaced. "Nii-san, come here," she motioned to her brother. Taki approached her. Suzuna whispered something in to his ear.

"YOU'RE WHAT?? MY SISTER IS…!!" Taki swayed and didn't finish his sentence.

"You're pregnant, huh?" sighed Seiran. "I should have guessed."

"You are You-nii's sister," muttered Suzuna. "You have his hearing."

"Yeah," said Seiran, and looked around.

"Now what do to with everyone? They all fainted."

_Okay, when I post up the new chapter, this thing is going to be rated T from now on._

_Keep reading!_


	6. Explanations

I realize that I never did a disclaimer before, so I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. But I do own Seiran, who can be very annoying.

Seiran: Hey!

72669: You, shut it.

Hiruma: Kekeke, you tell her.

* * *

After a little commotion, including Seiran blasting off a few of Hiruma's guns, which she claimed to have "borrowed," everyone was back on their feet, and all of them still shocked.

"Alright, how did this happen?" asked Seiran, taking control of the situation.

"It happened after the Christmas Bowl," Suzuna muttered evasively.

"Did someone rape you?"

"No! …Well…"

"Don't worry," Toganou promised. "We'll beat the shit out of him for you."

"Yeah," agreed his two friends.

"Ah, but wait…" Suzuna said. "Please don't."

"So you did it on purpose?" Seiran's eyebrows rose skeptically.

"It… It happened all at once, okay!" snapped Suzuna, getting edgy.

Seiran sighed this was getting nowhere. _No choice then…_

Seiran slammed her hand down on the table, her voice turned steely. "Cut the crap and tell us who the fucking father is."

_Sorry Suzu-chan! _she mentally apologized. She really hated to yell at people, unless it was necessary, or at her pointy eared brother.

"So who is the father?"

"Konichiwa!"

"Here he is."

"SENA?!"

"What?" Sena blinked. He had walked in to the club house, said hello, only to be greeted by a rousing chorus of voices, shocked looks, and Suzuna on the table.

"Sena, do you know anything about this?" asked Seiran, indicating Suzuna's stomach.

Sena's face suddenly lit up. "That's what was different! Suzuna, did you gain - oof!"

Suzuna had thrown one of her pompoms at his face. "No you idiot! I'm pregnant! With your baby!"

Sena stared at her open mouthed in shock, then reeled backwards.

"Hey!" Seiran jumped up and grabbed him by the collar. "Look, I've had enough people fainting for one day!"

Looks like she found another person she didn't mind yelling at…

"Okay," Sena said slowly. "I walk in here, find you guys, Suzuna says she pregnant with my child. Am I dreaming, or has the world plunged in to an alternate dimension?"

"You're not dreaming, but that second one I considered," Seiran replied. "So you don't remember doing this? Taking advantage of a poor girl?"

"Do I look like that kind of guy?!" Sena snapped, slapping her hand away. "If I remembered this, I think I might have told you guys!"

"Would you?"

"Yes I would!"

"… Fair enough. You're a really honest guy. Not like that bastard Kongo Agon…" Seiran turned away, muttering incoherent words under her breath. "So Suzuna, you seem like the only one who knows what happened. Care explaining?"

* * *

_**It was late. Sena and Suzuna were still discussing the match. That night, the Devil Bat's had rented a hotel, since everyone was too tired to go back home yet.**_

_**Suzuna licked her lips. "I'm really thirsty," she remarked. "Is there anything to drink?"**_

_**"Not here," Sena replied. I think there's a vending machine in the lobby though."**_

_**"Okay then, let's go!" Suzuna said, getting up.**_

_**Sena got up, rather unwillingly. "Do we have to? It's really late now."**_

_**"C'mon Sena. How are you going to be Eyeshield 21, if you're a coward?" Suzuna pulled him by the arm. "Let's go!"**_

_**Down in the lobby, Suzuna punched the machine in frustration. "It's out of order!"**_

_**"Looks like you'll have to wait till tomorrow," Sena said. "Let's go back up.**_

_**"No!" Suzuna pouted.**_

_**"My god, you're stubborn," Sena sighed. "What do you want to do? Sneak in to the kitchens?"**_

_**"Now there's an idea."**_

_**"Suzuna? Hey! I was kidding! Suzuna! Get back here!"**_

_**They were standing outside the kitchen door. Suzuna opened it and peered in nervously. "It's all clear, Sena!"**_

_**"Su-zu-naaa!!" moaned Sena, who was tired. "Can we stop and go back already?!" **_

_**"NO!! Just when we got here? I just want some water."**_

_**"My god, you really are stubborn."**_

_**They walked in. On the counter, was a small tray, loaded with large glasses already filled with water. **_

_**"YA! Lucky!!" Suzuna said eagerly. She took two glasses and handed one to Sena. "Drink up!"**_

_**"Suzuna, isn't this stealing?" Sena asked.**_

_**"Oh come on. It's just water. We can refill it. Now drink."**_

_**Sena sighed and threw the whole load down his throat in one gulp. **_

_**All at once, he swayed dizzily. "Suzuna, I don't feel so good," he muttered.**_

_**Suzuna looked at him, then at the water. She took a small sip.**_

_**"BLECH!!" Suzuna spat it out. "What is this stuff!"**_

_**Sena started hiccuping, his cheeks turning crimson.**_

_**Suzuna noticed a half empty bottle standing next to the tray. She picked it up. "ALCOHAL?!" she whirled around to Sena, who had collapsed on to the floor. "Sena!!" she cried.**_

_**"Suzuna," Sena muttered. "There are three of you. I thought Taki-san was your only sibling."**_

_**"He is my only sibling Sena. You're just drunk," she bent over and tugged him in to a standing position, thinking that he had the lowest alchohal tolorence that she had ever seen. "You need to go to bed. I'll take you up to your room."**_

_**Sena hiccuped again and grinned foolishly. "Okay."**_

_**Suzuna sighed with relief. Sena was as polite and wishy washy as ever.**_

_**At first.**_

_**Up in the room, Suzuna tried to get Sena to lie down.**_

_**"Don't wanna," Sena slurred. "It's too early to go to bed."**_

_**"It's one in the morning Sena. People our age need about seven hours of sleep. Get in bed."**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Sena!"**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**"SENA!!"**_

_**"NOOO!!" **_

_**"Shhhhh!!"**_

_**"nooooo!!"**_

_**Suzuna tried to push him on to the bed. "Sena, just go to sleep."**_

_**"I still don't wanna," Sena whimpered.**_

_**Suzuna gave him an even harder shove. Sena grabbed her by the shoulders as he fell. **_

_**Suzuna blinked. She was lying on top of Sena. Sena was looking up at her.**_

_**Suddenly Sena burst in to giggles. "I didn't know you liked me that much."**_

_**"I don't like you this much," Suzuna snapped. "I fell because you grabbed me!"**_

_**"It's okay Suzuna!" Sena must have been really drunk. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I like you too!"**_

_**"No, wait, Sena, let go!" Suzuna struggled. "Stop it! This looks wrong! This is sexual harrasment! I mean, this is rape!"**_

_**Sena cocked his head. "This really isn't, is it?"**_

_**"I won't bother explaining to a drunk person."**_

_**"Okay," Sena said simply. **_

_**Then he pulled her face close and kissed her hard.**_

_**Suzuna froze. "What the hell?!" she gasped, pulling away. "Sena! I allowed you one victory kiss at the match! That was it!"**_

_**Sena shrugged. "I thought you liked it."**_

_**"I do! I mean I don't! I mean, I mean..." it was too late. The damage had been done.**_

_**"So what are you complaining about?" Sena asked. "If you like it, what's the big deal?"**_

_**He pulled her closer, until they were touching nose to nose. "Just go on with it."**_

_**He kissed her again, and she felt him fiddeling with her pants. Suzuna wanted to pull away, but she found herself wrapping her arms around Sena's neck and kissing him back.**_

_**Sena looked at her insquisitively. "I thought you didn't like it."**_

_**"Just shut up and kiss me," Suzuna replied, unbuttoning Sena's shirt.**_

* * *

Suzuna finished, and everyone was looking really freaked out.

"Now that's scary," said Seiran. "Everyone, never give Sena alchohal, ever.

"Seriously," Monta said. "Who knew that you could have that side to you?"

While Sena gave a sputter of indignance, Seiran was recording something in a notebook.

A very omnious green notebook…

"What's that?" asked Juumonji.

"Mm? Just something for Youichi-nii," Seiran shrugged. "I might as well be useful."

_Scary!_

_This girl is scary!_

_Must have been something to do with her upbringing..._

By the way, that last thought was Sena's.

Seiran finished recording. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Huh?" asked both Suzuna and Sena.

"Suzuna will need to go to the hospital when the time comes, so you'd better tell your parents," Seiran deadpanned. "And what will you do with the baby?"

"Oh my god, what are we going to do with the baby?!" Suzuna started to freak out. Sena patted her hand absently, still searching his memories for that time.

"You two had better think of something," Seiran sighed. "Really, of all things, who knew I was going to have to deal with again?"

"Again?" the word echoed around.

"None of your business," Seiran stuck her tongue out childishly. "And don't look at me like that. It wasn't me who had it."

"Anyways," Sena looked up finally, his eyes suddenly tired and old looking, "could you leave us alone? We need to talk about this," he gripped Suzuna's hand tightly for emphasis.

Everyone murmurs their consent and walked out. Seiran was the last to go.

"Make a reasonable choice, okay?" she said softly. "If you make the wrong one, it could break you forever."

When they were finally left alone, Suzuna turned to Sena in a frenzy of panic. "What will we do?! What can we do?! I can't handle this!"

"Calm down, calm down…" Sena's mind was still elsewhere.

Suzuna wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "I can't believe I let this happen, I can't believe it…"

Sena finally snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around Suzuna. "Sorry. I'm sorry," he murmured. He had remembered up till he had drank the alchohal, but that was it.

He paused, and then voiced something the old Sena would have never mentioned.

"Suzuna?"

"Hm?"

"Was it… Bad?"

Suzuna turned her blue eyes to his brown ones and studied him for a moment. "No," she whispered. "It wasn't bad."

Sena gave a little sigh of relief and tightened his embrace.

"We can make another after we get married."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, you owe me!"

Outside, Seiran smirked. She strolled off whistling softly, only to be confronted by her brother.

"Give me back my guns, bitch."

Seiran stuck out her tongue. "Baka aniki!"

Inside, Sena and Suzuna looked up as they heard gunfire.

Sena sweat-dropped.

_I knew she didn't borrow them._

_Aiyah! The story seems to be getting out of hand now._

_But I can't help it, the story just seems to write itself, really weirdly._

_Ahh well..._


	7. Back Together

Okay, I lied. Turns out I can post more up. This is a short one, and probably not very good, but I had to put this one up sooner or later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. It belongs to Ricchiro Inagaki-san, and Yusuke Murata-san. Seiran is mine however.

Seiran: ... Somehow that sounds wrong.

72669: Oh, shut up. I'm a girl you twit, and I imagined you in first grade, and have been inserting you in every single anime I ever seen or read, or heard of. You're in Vampire Knight next after I finish this story. I've got a lot of anime stories I've been saving since fourth grade!

Seiran: You said I'd be in Rosario+Vampire!

72669: There is no Rosario+Vampire here! I just realized that! I need something to do with vampires anyway.

Seiran: ...If that Aidou gets close to me one more tim-

72669: Start the story!

Seiran: I wasn't finished!

Hiruma: This is why I hate girls.

Seiran and 72669: Except for Mamo-neechan.

Hiruma: ...

* * *

The next day, everyone avoided eye contact with Sena, or the Taki siblings. Sena didn't especially mind, he was used to it. But Taki and Suzuna were another story. They were use to getting a lot of attention… Well, Suzuna was, anyway.

"YA! What's up with everyone?" Suzuna asked Sena grumpily.

"Ahaha… I have no attention…"

_You didn't have any in the first place, Taki-san._

Sena shrugged. "You have to look at it from their point of view. Can't say I blame them."

Suzuna sighed. "Yeah…"

"Anyhow, it's been about what? Three months? How long would it take, usually?"

"I don't know," shrugged Suzuna. "To be frank, I've never thought that this would happen, so I didn't look up this sort of stuff."

_You're pregnant, you damn adorable idiot. You're suppose to look this stuff up._

Sena merely sighed. "So…"

The door was kicked open. Hiruma barged in, with Yukimitsu, Mamori, Musashi, and Kurita in tow.

This time, not literally.

Sena gave a out a muffled squeak of surprise. The boys were all wearing their old football jerseys!

"What? Fucking shrimp," Hiruma said coolly. "Not happy to see me?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no…" Sena was back to his stuttering self. The former Devil Bat members were here? What for?

"What do you mean by former, fucking shrimp," Hiruma smirked. "We're back on the team, starting today."

If Sena's mouth opened any wider, it's probably break off his face altogether.

Then it snapped shut. If Hiruma could really read minds, as Seiran told him he could, he'd better be careful about what he thought.

Especially if it concerned Suzuna and what happened between them.

"I heard that, fucking shrimp."

_Dammit. Stupid, mind-reading, manager fucking demon._

"I heard that too."

Somehow, he didn't look too displeased…

* * *

Hiruma: ... Oi...

72669: Shut up, this is my story.

Hiruma: Fucking author.

Sena: Manager fucking demon.

Hiruma: ... What the hell did the fucking author DO to you?!


	8. AN, and Character Arguements

Sorry, I'm not gonna be able to put up a chapter for a while, maybe four, five days. I'm busy with summer homework, and got a bit of an author's block, but I'll do a disclaimer anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. But I wish I did. Don't we all?

Seiran: ... What, no comment on how annoying I am?

Hiruma: Probably thinks you're not worth noticing anymore.

Sena: Hiruma-san, that's mean.

Seiran: KYAAH!! You're so sweet! (glomps)

72669: (twitches)

Sena: Ah, please get off, before Hiruma-san and Suzuna kill us both!

Hiruma: Damn right I gonna kill you! Get off my sister! (overly-protective brother mode, activate!)

Sena: She's the one on me!

72669: (bares teeth)

Suzuna: Sena! Stop hugging her!

Sena: I'm not hugging her!

Seiran: Go away! Don't hurt Sena! Stupid brother!

72669: Hiruma, please lend me your machine gun.

Hiruma: (hands it to her)

72669: blasts off machine gun SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP ALREADY!! I'M TRYING TO TYPE AND DECIDE YOUR DAMN WORTHLESS LIVES!! NEXT ONE TO TALK GETS STUCK IN THE BOTTOM OF A WELL!!

Ishimaru: Can she really do that?

72669: No Ishimaru in the story for the next three chapters. It's a pretty deep well. (sends Ishimaru in to the well)

Hiruma: I don't think anyone's gonna notice.

Seiran: Or care.

Sena and Suzuna: ... (so cruel...)...

Hiruma: Anyway fucking shrimp, stop hiding behind my sister.

Sena: Hieee. Sorry. 72669-chan is scary.

Seiran: Damn.

Suzuna: (scowls)

72669: ...Here we go again...


	9. The Past of Siblings

Yay! I got rid of the writer's block for a while, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. It belongs to Riichiro Inagaki-san, and Yusuke Murata-san.

Sena: This chapter partially belongs to Night Flame Miko-chan, who was kind enough to allow us to use one of her stories as Hiruma's backround. We do indeed have her permission. You can ask her.

72669: She's a really good writer. Go take a look at her story.

* * *

Hiruma and Seiran were alone together in the clubhouse. Hiruma was typing away, and Seiran was arranging the playbook in order. The rest of the team was outside, practicing. Suzuna was sitting on the bench, watching. She was getting rather large now. Several students who walked by whispered behind her back, saying things like "I knew she was that type of girl," or "She should really lay off the sweets."

Either way, it hurt. Sena would come over every once in a while to shoo away several curious girls. The Sena Fan Club (which made him very uneasy) were shooting death glares at Suzuna. Sena had a feeling that Taki wasn't as secretive as he said. Suzuna would probably turn him in to road kill tonight. And with her added weight, it might kill her poor brother.

_Not that I have any sympathy for that idiot right now._

But this chapter does not focus on these two. This chapter focuses on the two siblings in the clubhouse.

Speaking of which, Seiran had gotten up and approached her brother, her eyes icy.

"What?" asked Hiruma, blowing a bubble with his gum.

"Look," Seiran replied, crossing her arms. "I've given you a month. I respected your privacy, I respected the fact that you were mad that I showed up. What I don't respect, it that you haven't told me anything."

"What's 'anything?'" Hiruma asked, glancing up.

"Oh, I don't know," her voice dripping complete sarcasm. It was even more evil sounding than Hiruma's. "Maybe like… WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THESE PAST EIGHT YEARS?!"

"Oh," Hiruma looked back down at his laptop. "That."

"That? Is that all you have to say?!" Seiran started to sound hysterical. "I've been worried sick! Dad's been worried sick! Mom…" Seiran clapped a hand over her mouth.

Hiruma finally gave her his full attention. "Mom, what?"

"Nothing," Seiran squeaked, her temper suddenly gone. She looked scared.

"Oh, you mean that woman who committed suicide after hearing dad had an affair? You really shouldn't talk about her. Disgrace to the Hiruma name," Hiruma's voice cold. "Yuuya's a disgrace too. Even more of a fucking old man than our kicker."

"But," Seiran regained her courage. "You didn't have to run away from home. I mean, you signed up as an orphan! Why?"

"Our damn family wasn't good enough, that's why," Hiruma said, his face expressionless. "That damn orphanage was a good deal better than that bloody house with a drunk father and a fake sister!"

Seiran froze. "What do you mean 'fake?' I am human you know!"

There was a strange sound to her tone. It sounded evasive.

Hiruma let out a harsh bark of laughter, so different from his normal one. "Human? I know that. What I mean is, you're not even my real sister! You're just some tramp that a god forsaken family couldn't feed and decided to leave out in the cold! The only reason you survived, is because I found you!"

"You found me?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"What I mean is, that for once in my life, I had pity for someone other than me! I saw you, alone and digging for scraps in trash! You were only two years old too. Sad thing to see.

"You were pathetic. I ran home and told mom about you. The next thing I knew, she went out and brought you home! Damn woman, she never could resist helping others."

"You… You're lying! I've always been in your family!"

"You know for a fact you aren't! Mom told you everything after your sixth birthday."

"She, I, you… argh!!" Seiran let out a howl of frustration. "Whatever! What about you? I heard that you shot-"

The door opened. Sena and Komosubi stood there, looking bewildered.

"Fu-fugo?" asked Komosubi timidly. Sena just stared at the two, who were practically nose to nose, both steaming with fury.

"In the back, third locker to you immediate right," Seiran answered, not taking her green eyes off Hiruma's turquoise-gray ones.

"Hugo…" Komosubi tugged Sena's hand, who snapped out of it. Both of them scuttled to the storage in the back, each with a curious look on their face, but not daring to look back.

Seiran waited until the the storage door shut, before continuing. "I heard that you SHOT somebody! What did he do to you?!"

"Raped me, if you must know," Hiruma said icily. "Damn motherfucker deserved it. That orphanage really ought to check if he was safe or not. Too bad they never will now."

Seiran had pulled up short at that first comment, but then continued. "Wasn't shooting him a little bit too far?"

Hiruma snorted. "Keh! If I let him go, he would just come back for me. If I went to the police, he would get out and come for me. There's really not that many things I've could've done, so shooting him was the best option."

"The best? That was far from the best!"

"If you were me, what would you do?"

"Break him in half!"

"… So how is that different from what I said?"

"I would have at least let him live! No one deserves to die!"

"That's your opinion, damn goody two shoes."

Seiran glared at him, before sighing. "I never could win an argument with you," she mumbled. "But next time, at least write."

Hiruma looked at her strangely, as if unsure how he had won, but dismissed it and went back to typing on his laptop.

Meanwhile, in the back, the nervous running back had heard everything they said. He knew that they would probably want to keep this a secret between them, and he didn't want to betray their confidence.

He'd have to apologize for locking Komosubi in a locker though.

* * *

Sena was silent for the rest of the day. He really felt weird. I mean, who wouldn't when they heard that one of their friends killed someone? But, being around with Hiruma so long, it wasn't really that strange to him.

THAT was the strange part.

Ah well. His life was no longer normal anyway.

Anyways, Sena and Suzuna constantly walked home together. It was during one of these times when Sena told Suzuna that he hadn't quite told his parents about the baby.

"You HAVEN'T?! You said you did!" Suzuna glared at him. "Am I suppose to take care of this, myself?"

"Of course not!" Sena reached out and squeezed her hand. "We agreed right? We'd let it be born, and then put it up for adoption."

_I want that thing to be out of my life as quick as possible._

"I'll tell them tonight."

The next day, Sena came over, shooed away several more questioning girls, and sat down next to Suzuna.

"I told them."

"And?"

"They want me to move out."

* * *

Well, this chapter totally sucked. Tell me what you think though.

Sena: Wait, I have to move out?

72669: You'll see.


	10. Home Arrangements

Alright then, here's a new chapter (kinda short though). Hope you enjoy, though it kinda sucks to me. R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. It belongs to Riichiro Inagaki-san, and Yusuke Murata-san.

Sena: Is this a good chapter for me?

72669: Pretty much.

* * *

"They want you to what?!" Suzuna asked in disbelief.

"Not like that!" Sena held up his hands. "It's not like that. Their not disowning me or anything."

"Okay, so what do they mean?"

"They want me to get an apartment and live with you."

"WHAT?!"

_Stop yelling, dammit!_

"Calm down Suzuna."

Suzuna took a deep breath and turned to him again. "Okay. What do you mean exactly?"

"When I told them that I had, er… **helped** you nurture a baby, they looked at each other, and then told me that I should take responsibility and take care of you. The best way to do that, is to move in to an apartment with you, and act as if I really am married to you… Well, that's not exactly what they said, but that's the clearest (_and cleanest_) I can get it… Suzuna? Suzu? Hello?"

Sena frantically waved his hand in front of her face. Suzuna's expression was one of who had been clobbered, but couldn't believe it happened. "Suzuna! Answer me! Hey!"

Suzuna stared blankly at him, before shaking her head and getting to her feet.

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"Okay, I'll move in with you."

"HUH?!"

"What? You told me to."

"Uh, okay…"

"One condition."

"What's that?"

"I want a wedding ring."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I do!"

Sena stared at her, before resigning. "Okay. You'd better tell your parents this though. Taki-san too."

"You should call him onii-san from now on," Suzuna got up. "The wedding should take place after the baby."

"Why?"

"I want to look nice in my wedding dress."

Sena sweat-dropped as he watched his new fiancee walk away.

_Now I need a job. This is gonna be tough._

* * *

This story is getting WAAAAAAAAAAY out of hand. It just writes itself. Got no control, whatsoever.

**NOTICE!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!**

**Sena: 72669-chan, Suzuna and I, need you to VOTE!! Pick whether you want the baby to be a girl, or a boy.**

**72669: A girl will be a cheerleader, and the boy will be a football player. **

**Suzuna: I think that was obvious.**

**72669: Do not clutter the reviews (unless your too lazy). Just send a message to my account. Let's see who wins!**

**VOTE TODAY!!**

**Sena: After you read this chapter anyway.**


	11. Home Arrangements 2

Okay, here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. It belongs to Riichiro Inagaki-san and Yusuke Murata-san, both of whom I respect very much.

Sena: I hope this chapter is nice. Want to come, Hiruma-san?

Hiruma: Che, no fucking way.

* * *

Sena, Suzuna, and the whole Devil Bats team except Hiruma, were apartment shopping, after Sena told them about his little "problem."

Mamori was confused on how Sena's parents were taking this so calmly, but she thought it would be rude to ask. She nearly sighed with relief when Juumonji didn't have enough tact to follow.

"So how come your parents are glad about this?"

Sena suddenly had such a Hiruma-like smirk on his face, that he could have passed for that devil's younger brother. Mamori wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly whipped out a gun and fired it.

"Well, to tell the truth, Dad was in his midlife crisis, and he was scared that he wouldn't be alive to get a grandkid, and ever since I told Mom that I was Eyeshield 21, she's been looking all over the place for a suitable bride for me. Both of them were so thrilled that I stopped being such a wimp, that they offered to pay for **everything**, until I could get a job."

Sena smirked again. "Really, my parents can be complete freaks and utter idiots, but it works for me."

_Who the heck is this?!_

_Wonder what this guy did with Sena._

_There is no way this guy can be Sena._

_More like Hiruma's evil incarnate._

Suzuna giggled. It worked for her too.

"But," Sena turned his head, and most were relieved that he was looking like himself again. "All of you didn't have to come with me. I just asked Musashi-san, Mamori-neechan, and Seiran-chan."

"You can thank Hiruma-chan for spreading the word," chuckled Mamori.

Sena suddenly came to a complete standstill. "PLEASE never call her that again, Mamori-neechan. That was just… too creepy."

"Yeah, just call me Seiran-chan, please," begged Seiran. "That sounded so wrong just now."

"No kidding," added Kurita and Musashi.

Mamori giggled. "I know. I feel like I'm insulting him without him even being here."

_So that was the reason…_

"You're terrible, Mamori-neechan."

"Well, where do we start?" asked Seiran, peering over Sena's shoulder, where he was holding a map.

"Well, I was going to ask Musashi-san if he knows any good places around here."

"YA! Tell us, Musashyan!"

Musashi gazed at the map. Sena could practically feel his carpenter side gearing up for critizism and praise.

"Here," Musashi pointed. "This place is really nice. It's not really to my taste, but it has everything. There's also a natural spring underneath it, so people can get fresh water, none of that pipe rusted tasting water. It's a bit far from our school, but for you two, it'll be more like a brisk walk.

"Can't be too brisk," Suzuna said, patting her round stomach (that she was not happy about really).

"What will you do all day?"

"Probably just hang out. I can't really do anything now."

"Hmmm…" Without realzing what he was doing, Sena reached out and wrapped his arm around her. Suzuna smiled.

"Aww, how cute."

Sena jolted and whipped his arm back. He glanced back to find everyone smirking slightly. Seiran and Mamori were sharing a "they grow up so fast" look.

Sena blushed wildly, the red spreading down to his neck. He buried his face in the map, and nearly walked in to a tree because he had no idea of where he was going.

It was quite funny until he nearly walked in to the road.

Thank goodness for Monta's acrobatic and catching skills.

* * *

Later on, everyone was over at the apartment. Sena liked it. Suzuna seemed to like it too. Musashi was right. It was a nice place.

"This is okay," Monta said, "but isn't there anything nicer?"

_My god, I'm the one who's gonna be living here, not you._

"Ahaha! Yes, you should have something more flashy, my sister and brother!" Taki said, throwing his leg up in the air.

Sena sweat-dropped. Okay, no matter how much he liked Suzuna, he would never get use to being called "my brother" by Taki. Now he knew what Suzuna had to go through.

"It's perfectly fine," Sena argued. "It's really nice, and it's pretty convenient."

"Yeah, but…"

"We'll take it," Sena said to the apartment manager.

"Excuse me, but are you living with someone?" asked the manager.

"Er…"

Suzuna solved the problem (and very akward moment). "Hey, do you know Hiruma Youichi?"

The manager blanched. "Y-y-y-y-y-yes…"

Seiran took charge. "I'm his younger sister, Hiruma Seiran. Nice to meet you."

The manager suddenly choked. "H-h-h-h-his younger sister?!"

"Oh yes. Didn't he tell you?" Seiran grinned wickedly. "I suppose he doesn't want the world to know that there's someone more twisted than him. Anyway, are you going to question my two friends, who are also good friends with him?"

The manager swallowed. "Of course not. I'll even let you have this place for free. In fact, I'll give you the exclusive suite at the very top. It comes with its own pool, hot tub, and indoor Jacuzzi."

_What the hell are we suppose to do with all that water?_

"That's nice sir," Sena smiled politely.

"YA!! Sounds cool! Can we? Sena!"

"Okay, okay… By the way sir, the rent thing I'll gladly accept, until I get a job. Shouldn't be long."

The manager's face relaxed slightly. At least **this **boy was nice. "No problem."

After the manager left, Juumonji turned to Sena. "Weren't you going to make your parents pay for everything?"

Sena scoffed. "Come off it. You think I'm really that cruel?"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

_Still, you are really scary Sena._

_I wonder what happened to him?_

_Hehe, I like this new Sena!_

Can you guess who thought that?

* * *

Hmmm, what to do next... Well, here's a notice.

**NOTICE!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!**

**Sena: 72669-chan, Suzuna and I, need you to VOTE!! Pick whether you want the baby to be a girl, or a boy.**

**72669: A girl will be a cheerleader, and the boy will be a football player. **

**Suzuna: I think that was obvious.**

**72669: Do not clutter the reviews (unless your too lazy). Just send a message to my account. Let's see who wins!**

**VOTE TODAY!!**

**72669: Another annoucement, it also can be voted for twins. Thanks to jarika-san, I got this idea.**

**Suzuna: Who was this person anyway?**

**72669: Dunno. He/She was anoymous... Sena? What's wrong?**

**Sena: Don't tell me I have to worry about another life!!**

**72669 and Suzuna: ...**


	12. Damn Feelings

Too Many Ideas-san wanted a HiruMamo thing in the next chapter. Since it was totally out of place, being a request, I just did the whole chapter on them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. It belongs to Riichiro Inagaki-san and Yusuke Murata-san. Seiran (who won't appear much in here) is my OC though.

Seiran: I'm not in here?

72669: Eh, don't worry about it. You'll get a debut, next chapter.

* * *

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori asked out of the blue one day, "do you think Sena's child will be a boy, or a girl?"

Hiruma glanced up and threw her an incredulous look. It had seemed to be an ordinary day. That loud mouthed cheerleading brat wasn't attending practice, since she was getting there, the fucking chibi was with her to help her through it, and the rest of the team was practicing. Hiruma was typing away on his laptop, when the damn manager had asked the strange question.

"Should I even care?" he asked. It was the best thing he could come up with, since his mind was more focused on the formation on his laptop.

"You should. It might become a disciple of yours, one day. You could teach it American Football."

"That would be the father's job, and seeing that I'm not the fucking father, or ever gonna have any damn kids, I don't really think I should care."

"You're horrible."

Hiruma glanced up again. Mamori's face surprised him slightly. He had expected a reproachful look, one that said "don't be such a jerk all the time." Her face didn't say that at all. She looked disappointed that he wasn't interested. What, was he suppose to be excited because of a new stupid brat? The damn manager knew him better than that.

She knew him better than anyone.

Just as that thought struck, he wondered where it had come from. She knew him well, that was true. He's known it ever since she joined their team.

So why was the impact just hitting him?

Putting that aside, why did she look so disappointed anyway?

"What?"

Hiruma blinked. For some strange reason, he hadn't realized that he had been staring at her this entire time. And for an even stranger reason, the damn manager was now blushing.

Hiruma rarely forgot anything, but for once, he had forgotten about that day when Mamori had told his damn bitch of a sister and the cheerleading brat about their little "love story." Right now it was coming back to him pretty fast. He didn't want to remember. He inwardedly shuddered at the younger him, who had forced away all people with his looks (the teeth took a while to get right; filing was difficult), had fallen for a clueless girl.

Damn, that was probably the one time he had hormones.

HA!! Yeah, right.

Hiruma tore his eyes off her and looked back down at his laptop. He put his hand in his pocket, searching for his sugarless gum (sugar hurt his teeth badly). He cursed when he realized he had just finished it. Damn.

"Looking for this?" Mamori held her hand out. It was a pack of sugarless gum. One that he could have sworn was in his locker. Why did she have it…

"Snooping, damn manager?"

"Don't call me that, and no. It fell out of your locker."

"Sure it did."

Regardless, he took it and popped a piece in to his mouth. He kept typing. After a while, he noticed that the manager hadn't moved an inch. Hiruma let the time pass on.

About five minutes later, Mamori lost her patience and tapped his arm. He gave a absent minded grunt of acknowledgment. Mamori took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"Did you meet a little girl when you were about eleven years old?"

"What type of girl?"

"A little one that was part American. Like me."

"What if I did?"

"Just curious."

He glanced at her, then back down at his laptop. "Yeah, I did. She was a complete crybaby. Once I had to carry her home, just because she hurt her damn leg and couldn't walk straight. She was so freakin' annoying."

Mamori's face fell. That hurt. That REALLY hurt.

Suddenly, the next words out of Hiruma's mouth were completely unintentional and irrational. He had no idea where they came from, or why he even let such words escape his lips.

"Still, she was pretty damn adorable."

Mamori blinked, then a rosy blush stained her cheeks. She smiled and said in an all too cheery voice, "Oh, that's nice. I'm going to check on the team," and rushed out, humming happily under her breath.

Hiruma watched her go, muttering foul curses under his breath for saying such a thing.

"Fucking, FUCKING idiot! Why did you say something so freakin' mushy? Why? WHY, DAMMIT?!"

Hiruma scowled furiously and returned to typing his plans with more vigor.

A few moments later, Seiran popped in.

"Hey, aniki, why's Mamo-neechan looking so happy? Did you do something?" the gleam in his sister's green eyes were clearly ravenous for gossip. Probably since the cheerleading brat wasn't here. "Did you? Huh? Huh?"

Hiruma glanced up, his fingers never ceasing to type. "I didn't do anything. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Get fucking back to training those wimps!"

Seiran smirked in that annoying fashion and withdrew her head from the doorway. Hiruma looked back down at his laptop, and to his surprise, he had typed two irrelevant words, ones that he read outloud to himself.

"Fucking manager."

Damn subconscious.

* * *

Look forward to the next chapter.

**NOTICE!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!**

**Sena: 72669-chan, Suzuna and I, need you to VOTE!! Pick whether you want the baby to be a girl, or a boy, twins (fraternal).**

**72669: A girl will be a cheerleader, and the boy will be a football player. **

**Suzuna: I think that was obvious.**

**72669: Do not clutter the reviews (unless your too lazy). Just send a message to my account. Let's see who wins!**

**VOTE TODAY!!**

**Sena: I just want it to be healthy.**

**72669: Um, okay...**

**Suzuna: How Sena-like...**


	13. Suzuna's Problems

Okay, I've been away for a bit, so here's a new chapter. It's a bit boring, but I'm getting a little bit of a writer's block here...

Suzuna: What's with the title?

72669: Don't worry about it.

* * *

Suzuna was sitting down at her new home and looking around admiringly. This place was extremely luxurious. Large rooms with comfortable (though slightly mismatched) furniture, a personal library, marble bathrooms (yes, marble), even a large balcony with a pool and a small garden with a peach tree. She loved it. Sena had eyed it rather critically at first, but then liked it.

Suzuna stretched out on the couch. Sena was away, buying groceries. He was the one doing most of the cooking. Although Sena's home economics grade was very low, his cooking skills made sure that he got any marks at all. Suzuna chuckled slightly. Being catered to while relaxing and not doing anything, it was bliss…

Well, it would help if Sena would let her go roller skating once in a while, but Sena had become even more overprotective than usual. To be truthful, skating around town while everyone was staring at her stomach would not be very nice (it would be downright horrible actually), but she wanted a little fresh air.

The doorbell rang. Suzuna got up. Did Sena forget his keys again? She skated a bit wobbly to the door. The doorbell rang again. Suzuna frowned. Sena wasn't this impatient. She pressed her ear to the door and listened hard.

"She's not answering."

"Think they're too 'busy' with each other to see us?"

There was a smattering of giggles. Suzuna's eyes snapped open. She knew those voices. Those voices were of ones that she desperately did not want to see right now.

Her best friends from school…

"Should we just go?"

"Yeah, we don't wanna inturrupt them."

"Let's hit the café down the street before we go home."

Suzuna sighed with relief. They were going.

"Still, I wanted to see how fat she got."

"Yeah, and her man. I wonder what kind of playboy had wanted to do it with her."

"Seriously. When did she become such a slut?"

Suzuna's face reddened. She hated them! Talking about her like that…

And…

_Sena's not a playboy!_

Suzuna kicked the door open.

Suzuna's friends, Arisu, Harui, and Taira blinked.

Suzuna put up her best impression of Seiran faking, and smiled. "YA!! Hey guys! Sorry, I was out on the balcony, and I didn't hear the doorbell the first time. Come on in!"

"Suzuna-chan!" Taira smiled and grasped her hands. "It's great to see you! You look… er…"

"What? Thin? Pretty? Come on, you can praise me."

Her friends laughed. Suzuna's face felt sore from smiling insincerely. She could tell that they were relieved she hadn't heard their little conversation. Hmph.

Her friends came in. They chattered excitedly and cheerily, admiring the suite. But Suzuna could tell that they were looking around for things to gossip about at school.

"So where's this man of yours?" asked Arisu.

"Yeah, who is he?" asked Harui.

Suzuna shrugged. "He's out buying food. He'll be back soon."

"Ohh, so…" Arisu sat down in one of the leather armchairs. Taira and Harui seated themselves on the love seat. "Tell us everything! What are you going to do with the kid? Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?"

"No. We're probably going to put it up for adoption."

"Really. Smart choice."

"Yeah, who would want one at this age anyway?"

Suzuna bristled slightly. Wanted or not, it was still gonna be her kid! But she couldn't say that…

"What's going on at school?" she asked instead.

"Ehh, not much."

"That pair, Urako-chan and Yokichi-kun? They split up."

"Ehh! No way! They were getting along so well!"

This continued for a while. Suzuna desperately wanted her friends to go home. This was painful! Where was Sena? The only thing Suzuna felt like she could do was gossip. Sena…

_Come home and help me!_

"I'm back!"

Suzuna blinked. For once her prayers had been answered. Maybe because she had wished so hard?

Hmm, if that was true, then she wouldn't have such a stupid brother.

"Are? Do we have guests?"

Sena's head poked around the corner. "Oh! We do! Sorry I'm late, I ran in to Mamori-neechan on the way."

The three girls just stared at him. Suzuna smiled. She had been waiting for this! "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. Just keep chatting with your friends. I'll bring some refreshments."

Sena left. Suzuna's friends turned towards her.

"Was that…"

"Eyeshield 21..."

"Kobayakawa Sena?"

"Yes…"

"KYAAAAAH!!"

"What?" Sena skidded in to the room. "Is there a mouse?"

"No no," Suzuna dismissed him. "And don't run at light speed indoors. You'll crash in to the walls."

"Sorry," Sena said sheepishly, before speeding of at 4.7 seconds.

Taira's eyes were wide open. "You did it with him?!"

Arisu's mouth was opening then closing, then opening again. She was dumbfounded.

"Uwahh, he's so cute…" Harui said.

"YA! Back off!" Suzuna said smugly. "And don't tell anyone about this at school. Sena's trying to keep it quiet."

Did I forget to mention that these girls were in love with Sena from afar, which Suzuna knew, but they didn't know she knew?

I believe so…

Afterwards, Sena and Suzuna saw them off, the three girls clutching Sena's autograph to their chests.

"Why did they want my autograph?" asked Sena.

"They're huge fans of yours," Suzuna said cheerily, looking decidedly better.

Sena turned towards the kitchen. "I'm making fried rice today. Is that okay?"

"YA!!" Suzuna pecked him on the cheek before skating off to her bedroom, leaving Sena completely bewildered.

"What's with her?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Suzuna locked the bedroom door and picked up the phone. Pitt, Sena's cat, leapt on to her lap and purred.

"Ne ne, You-nii? I have some friends I want to be kept quiet…" she smiled wickedly as she stroked Pitt's silky fur. Her own hamster sqeaked from his cage. She related a bit of information to Hiruma, then hung up, smirking.

Ohhh, it was going to be **so** much fun when she went back to school!

* * *

Here's a quick recap about Suzuna's friends!

_Yuu Taira_

A bright peppy girl with light red hair and brown eyes. She is second in command after Suzuna in their group. She's popular with boys, though not as much as Suzuna. Taira adores Sena because she thinks that he's really cool. President of the Tori Sukeito High's Sena fan club.

_Blackmail Data_

She shoved her little sister, Chihiro, down the stairs because she read her diary. Chihiro lost her memories of that day because she hit a wall however, so it's been kept a secret…

_Aoi Arisu_

A bit softspoken, but very cheerful. She likes to study (both history and boys) and gossip with her friends. She wears glasses and often helps Suzuna study for tests. She has brown hair and purple eyes. Her favorite food is sushi. She likes shy people like Sena, so she joined the fan club as treasurer.

_Blackmail Data_

Although she seems like a shy and slightly nerdy girl, Arisu actually puts up cosplay photos of herself on her blog (with a wig and no glasses of course, but Suzuna recognized her anyway). You can imagine Arisu's face when the Hiruma siblings made a call…

_Miki Harui_

Your typical ditzy girl. Harui likes gardening and animals. She usually enters gardening shows, or animal shows. Suzuna often asks for advice on how to take care of her hamster (yes, Suzuna has a hamster). She often reads fashion magazines in class, resulting in multiple detentions. She thinks that Sena is extremely cute.

_Blackmail Data_

Harui usually wins contests easily, but a few times she sabotaged several opponents, including feeding sleeping pills to the dogs, and pouring salt water in to plants. Suzuna once saw her doing it, making her lose her first contest, at the cost of Suzuna not telling anybody. Seiran was very angry at her for being mean to animals and plants…

* * *

Hope you like! Please review!

Seiran: I was barely in here Number-chan! No one will like this!

72669: Oh, shut up. Don't make me stuff one of Hiruma's grenades down your throat.

**NOTICE!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!**

**Sena: 72669-chan, Suzuna and I, need you to VOTE!! Pick whether you want the baby to be a girl, or a boy, twins (fraternal).**

**72669: A girl will be a cheerleader, and the boy will be a football player. **

**Suzuna: I think that was obvious.**

**72669: Do not clutter the reviews (unless your too lazy). Just send a message to my account. Let's see who wins!**

**VOTE TODAY!!**

**Sena: Will it be coming soon? Suzuna's getting big.**

**Suzuna: (makes roadkill out of him with her skates)**

**72669: (sweat-drops) Maybe...**


	14. Sibling Memories

Awawa... It's been a while! Sorry if you don't like this chapter, but I received a request to show some more info on Seiran and Hiruma's relationship.

Seiran: Yay!

Hiruma: Damn you!

72669: Do these guys ever shut up?

Sena: Hardly.

* * *

**_"Youichi, get out. I'm sick of you coming in here!"_**

**_The nine year old boy left. His father had once more yelled at him for something utterly trivial. He didn't care. His father, to him, had no special meaning. It was ridiculous to even consider crying, unless it would work to his benefit. Family? Who gave a fuck?_**

**_"Onii-chan?"_**

**_Hiruma looked up, and his gaze immediately softened. His sharp eyes picked out his little sister's shape on the stairway. She sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Onii-chan? Did Otou-san yell at you again?"_**

**_"Yeah," Hiruma walked up to Seiran, gently took her hand, and guided her back to her room. "Sorry. Did it wake you up?"_**

**_"Yeah. I don't like Otou-san anymore."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"He doesn't like us."_**

**_Hiruma let out a soft chuckle (cackle?). "True enough."_**

**_Seiran climbed clumsily back on to her bed. Hiruma sat next to her and stroked her hair. Seiran gave a little mumble that was hard, even for Hiruma's sharp ears to catch._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Why is Otou-san so mean?"_**

**_Hiruma sighed and wiped away Seiran's tears. "Okay, for one thing, don't cry over him. He's not worth it."_**

**_"Book Hiruma, volume two, rule #43. I know that already," Seiran grumbled. "Now answer the question."_**

**_Hiruma smirked. He had taught her well. "Yuuya doesn't like us, because he never did in the first place. After Okaa-san died, he's become even more unpleasant."_**

**_Seiran gave another little mumble. "But he seems to hate you especially. Why?"_**

**_Hiruma ignored the little twinge of sadness in him and answered, "Because I remind him to much of Okaa-san."_**

**_"YOU?" Seiran's voice turned completely disbelieving._**

**_"Not personality wise, idiot," Hiruma said. "Well, okay, a little of that, but I resemble Okaa-san more."_**

**_"Yeah, right," Seiran's voice had become even more sarcastic. "You look nothing like her. You're eye color, ears, and teeth have no resemblance to anyone in the family, whatsoever. The only thing you have in common with Okaa-san is hair color and that you both were very quiet, and decent cooks."_**

**_Hiruma ignored a twinge of annoyance. Maybe he had taught her too well. Her sarcasm was amazing. "In a way, I feel like Okaa-san. I mean, her presence is the same as mine."_**

**_"You mean hardly noticeable? Why would Otou-san hate that?"_**

**_Hiruma tried to ignore the twinges of killing intent._**

**_Seiran gave a little yawn. "Sleepy…" she murmured. She scooted over in her bed. "Do you want to sleep with me?"_**

**_"No," Hiruma said getting up._**

**_"Stingy."_**

**_"Shut up."_**

**_Seiran studied him momentarily. "You're doing it again."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"You're treating me differently. You hardly ever curse around me. The farthest you ever go is just 'shut up' or 'idiot.' You never say anything actually offensive."_**

**_Hiruma paused and looked at her. This was true. Unless she was around a group of people that he especially disliked, he hardly ever used his foul mouth. He was much gentler towards her, and much more kind. He never knew that she acutally noticed._**

**_"It's just because you're my sister. Nothing else," he said. "Now is that all, or do you have another question?"_**

**_"Just one."_**

**_"Alright, what?"_**

**_"Are you leaving tomorrow?"_**

**_Hiruma snapped his head around and gave her his full attention. "What are you talking about?"_**

**_"Are you leaving tomorrow?" she repeated. "I know you're gonna leave eventually, right?"_**

**_He studied her. He had confided almost everything with his sister. He told her when he felt angry, displeased, upset, and rarely, hurt._**

**_But he had never told her that he was planning to run away. How did she…_**

**_Seiran shrugged. "I knew you were going to. You hate this place, so it's natural."_**

**_Hiruma scowled. "If you…"_**

**_"Tell anyone? Please, like I would," Seiran scoffed. "But don't leave without telling me."_**

**_"……Alright," Hiruma said._**

**_"Promise?"_**

**_"Promise."_**

**_"Good… Zzzz…"_**

She was talking in her sleep?!_** Hiruma freaked.**_

**_As he walked out the doorway he glanced at her, and then whispered._**

**_"I'm leaving tonight."_**

**_He sighed, walked back, bent over, and lightly dropped a kiss on his sister's forhead. "Bye bye."_**

**_He paused, then turned. There was another person he had to say good-bye too. Come to think of it, he hadn't called her lately…_**

**_One (depressed) phonecall later, Hiruma packed his bag, and left. He glanced back at the house, and then turned away. "This place will be better off without me. Bye bye, sister dear."_**

**_You never heard words as sarcastic as that. His sister would never remember the conversation tonight. Seiran had a habit of being half-asleep from nine to ten o' clock. If they ever held any conversations during that time, Seiran wouldn't remember them tomorrow._**

**_Little did he know, that a pair of bright green eyes were watching him from her bedroom window. They twinkled like emeralds, before finally shutting, a content smile on the owner's face._**

**_"Baka Onii-chan. Can't you ever tell that I'm faking?"_**

**_A small giggle. Silence._**

**_"But still, you could have taken me with you…"_**

* * *

"Hey!" Seiran's face popped in front of his. "What'cha thinking about?"

Hiruma looked at her, before turning his face away.

"Stingy!" Seiran made a face.

Hiruma smirked, and then pointed one of his guns at her. "Get fucking out there before I shoot you."

"Baka Onii-chan!" Seiran stuck her tongue out childishly, before flouncing out of the clubhouse.

Hiruma smirked again. During the daytime, Seiran was loud, cheery, and extremely hyper. But at night, she turned in to a soft, sweet person that was easy to talk to. Both sides loved her big brother.

Hiruma got up and stretched. Family? Who gave a fuck?

For his younger sister, maybe it was worth it.

**

* * *

**

**Did you like? Review please!**

**Seiran: sigh Youichi-nii, why couldn't you keep your hair like that?**

**72669: I agree with her. You were much cuter with black hair.**

**Hiruma: points guns at them Will you two just fucking shut up already?**

**NOTICE!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!**

**Sena: 72669-chan, Suzuna and I, need you to VOTE!! Pick whether you want the baby to be a girl, or a boy, twins (fraternal).**

**72669: A girl will be a cheerleader, and the boy will be a football player. **

**Suzuna: I think that was obvious.**

**72669: Do not clutter the reviews (unless your too lazy). Just send a message to my account. Let's see who wins!**

**VOTE TODAY!!**

**Seiran: And actually vote after you read this, cause we don't have enough to determine right now.**


	15. Deja Vu

Ah! I forgot to to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not owe Eyeshield 21. Nothing at all!

Sena: Ugh... I feel bad...

72669: Shhh! Don't spoil it!

* * *

_Mmm… I'm so sleepy._

_I feel strange. Is there something wrong with me now? A fever?_

_Not dizzy exactly, just strange._

_Maybe I'm overworking myself from taking care of Suzuna. That's it…_

* * *

Sena opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his bedroom. He was in bed. He was also feeling a bit nauseous. Why?

He looked down at himself. There was nothing wrong physically. His temperature was normal, and he could move normally. Nothing wrong.

_So why do I feel this way?_

Sena sighed and looked around his room. It was a cheerful pale green color, with American Football pennents and poster tacked up. His large desk, with many drawers and shelves, was in the corner. A new laptop (generously given to by the Devil Bats as a present) was sitting, closed, on top. Books (mainly football magazines and the manga JUMP) were lined up neatly along the shelves and a small shelf that also served as Sena's nightstand. A separate smaller balcony that had his own personal reading chair and small fountain, in which goldfish swam. There were also flowers lining the whole thing. Luxurious and beautiful, it was a nice place.

He looked at the clock. 5:57. Ugh. Maybe he just felt bad because he woke up early. Well, no use going back to sleep. He slipped out from under the covers, and paused. His covers looked different than before, but why?

Wait a sec, when did he go to bed last night?

Sena racked his brains. He had made dinner at about six o' clock last night, but that was all he could remember. There was a blank spot in between.

Sena went out in to the hallway. He stopped at a door that had a smal sign on it, reading:

**Suzuna's Room**

**If you come in here without knocking, I'll kill you!**

Sena sweat-dropped slightly. Suzuna had picked up a little too much from Hiruma. This was getting ridiculous.

He knocked on the door. No answer.

"Suzu? I'm coming in!" Sena opened the door. Suzuna wasn't there…

Sena blinked, then swayed.

_Urgh… Again. I'm feeling bad again._

_Dammit! Where'd that bitch go…_

Sena walked over to the kitchen. There was an old smell of… onions?

_That's right. I was slicing onions for a curry last night._

Sena walked over to the sink. The dishes were still unwashed. The pan was filled with old chicken curry. Sena blinked. He made the dinner, but neither of them ate? That was weird…

Other than that, something seemed to be missing. But what was it?

Sena sighed and rubbed his temples. He had gotten a splitting headache. Where was Suzuna? She wasn't in the apartment it seemed…

_Wait a sec._

Sena froze, his mind awhirl.

_Hasn't something like this happened before?_

Sena glanced towards the balcony. Something there was gleaming…

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

Sena rushed over at light speed. He frantically searched around…

_Don't tell me, she did THAT?!_

Sena found the two things he had been looking for. One was the kitchen knife which he had been using to slice onions. The other was a small plastic bottle floating in the pool. Sena fished it out with a cleaning net.

_Oh god, I told her to stop!_

Sena undid the bottle's cap and sniffed. Ugh.

_Damn that bitch!_

Sena shook his head and sighed. Suzuna would never learn.

* * *

"I'm back!" called Suzuna. She had gone shopping at a small convinience store only a block away from the apartment. She had brought groceries, and a small bottle of aspirin.

Suzuna walked in to the living room to see Sena laying on the couch, reading. Suzuna snuck up behind him.

"YAA!!" she yelled in his ear. Sena jumped up a foot.

"Agh…" Sena muttered, rubbing his injured ear. "Don't do that! I've got a headache…"

"Really?" said Suzuna a little too cheerily. "I brought some aspirin from a store. I thought that you would need it sometime, I mean you've been really working hard and all…" she leaned against him comfortingly.

Sena shrugged and kept reading.

There was a silence.

"Suzuna?"

"Hm?"

"Why was my best kitchen knife out on the balcony?"

Suzuna's eyes snapped open. "Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me. Why was my knife on the balcony?"

"Er, well, that's…"

"Let me guess," Sena turned to face her fully for the first time. "You wanted to hide the knife because you were scared that I would hurt you when I'm like 'that,' so you hid it there so I couldn't get it last night."

Suzuna looked nervous. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Suzuna, stop. I know you were concerned, but that's no reason!"

"Ehhh, but…"

Sena sighed. "Suzuna, listen, I'm only going to say this once."

Suzuna looked up.

"Stop giving me alcohal before bed! I know you, er… **enjoy** it, but at least take my feelings in to account! It's not like that'll make the baby come faster."

Suzuna looked sheepish. "Sorry about getting you drunk."

Sena sighed. "I had the worst hangover this morning," he got up. "Now that that's out of the way, I'll go clean the kitchen."

"Sena!" called Suzuna, who was outside the door to her room.

"Hm?"

Suzuna grinned mischiviously. "You're getting better every day."

"SUZUNA!!" a red-faced Sena yelped, throwing pillows at her at a rapid speed. Suzuna laughed and ducked in to her room.

Sena took deep breaths. In, out, in, out…

Then he smirked.

_Glad to hear it._**

* * *

**

Ehehe, I don't know why I typed this chapter, but after I got it in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Sena: Geez, my head still hurts.

Suzuna: (giggles) Let me kiss it and make it better!

Sena: Eh? Oh... WAIT!! Suzuna! Stop... mmph!!

72669: Oh wow... (blushes and turns away)

**NOTICE!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!**

**Sena: 72669-chan, Suzuna and I, need you to VOTE!! Pick whether you want the baby to be a girl, or a boy, twins (fraternal).**

**72669: A girl will be a cheerleader, and the boy will be a football player. **

**Suzuna: I think that was obvious.**

**72669: Do not clutter the reviews (unless your too lazy). Just send a message to my account. Let's see who wins!**

**VOTE TODAY!!**

**Sena: If you can, can you spread the word, cause Number-chan only have five or six votes right now...**


	16. It's a

Hehehe, it's finally here... NOT!! VOTE!! And those of you who already voted, get the word around somehow!

* * *

Sena stretched and sat up and bed. No dizziness, so strange feelings, a rememberance of everything he did yesterday, good! It had been about two months after that incident, but super paranoid Sena always checked.

He thought of the games that would soon be approaching. They had blazed past the prelimeraries in an instant. It was great to have the old team back, along with some new people. There was only one match left until the Christmas Bowl. This time, it was against the Seibu Wild Gunmans. It should be fun to run against Riku.

After changing in to the team red shirt and jacket, he slipped out the door and readied himself for a jog. He enjoyed the fresh morning breeze on his face as he blazed top speed around the town. Several other joggers stared at him in bewliderment as a red blur shot in front of them.

Jogging for him only took about ten minutes or so, and he headed back to the apartment. Wiping off the persperation with a towel, he opened the refrigerator and dug out a carton of milk, which he immediately drank from (after having a growth spurt, he grew to love the stuff).

A peaceful, quiet morning, one just as plain as Ishimaru…

As long as he didn't see Suzuna bunched up on the floor, unconscious from pain.

No such luck.

* * *

Shin Seijirou was off jogging around the neighborhood as well, his school having a day off because of a conditioning problem. He was seeing how fast he could possibly go, when a blur shot past him. Noticing a familer body structure, he narrowed his eyes.

_Eyeshield 21! Is he challenging me?_

Shin shot up ahead until he was level with the smaller running back. "Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena! I accept you cha-"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!" Sena yelled in his face, before speeding up at a rapid rate, nearly crashing in to a stop sign before swerving towards Deimon High School.

Shin stopped.

_Amazing… 40 yards in 4.05 seconds! He has once more gotten even faster than the human limits! I will need to work hard-_

_Wait, did he just use "ore?"_

* * *

Class was in session. The Ha-Ha Brothers were absent-mindedly doodling in their notebooks (well, Toganou and Kuroki were anyway), when the door was kicked open with tremendous force. Automatically, everyone ducked underneath their desks.

"It's Hiruma!"

"What's he doing here now?!"

Juumonji raised his head. "Oh, it's just Sena. You scared us there for a second. Where's your uniform?"

"This isn't the time!" Sena panted. "Hurry up and get to the hospital!"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"What for?" they all chorused.

"JUST DO IT!!" Sena yelled, flinging several chalk erasers at them. "And get Monta and Komusubi-kun while you're at it!"

Sena was off at a mad dash down the hall towards the third year classes. The Ha-Ha Brothers looked after him in confusion.

"What's with the shorty?"

"Some sort of check up?"

Juumonji narrowed his eyes before giving a slight jolt. It couldn't be…

"Get the monkey and the hugoing fatty! I'll get Seiran! Move! That thing is here!" he shouted, rushing down the hall, opposite of where Sena was running.

"What for?!"

"Hey! Juumonji!"

Kuroki and Toganou looked at each other for a second in confusion.

"That thing is here?"

"What's the thing?"

"And a hospital…"

They both jolted.

"Holy shit! Get Monta!"

"Right! Leave it to me!"

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was waiting outside the school, the only ones that weren't there was Sena and Mamori. Even Hiruma was out there early. His sharp ears caught the noise of the two in the front hall.

"Hurry up already!"

"I don't have your legs Sena. Ah! Wait!"

"Oh, for hell's sake…!"

There was a squeal of surprise, and Sena came barreling out of the school, carrying Mamori bridal style. Hiruma felt a slight twinge of envy towards Sena (a very, very small twinge) for carrying the manager.

"Hurry, hurry!" Sena yelped. "There's hardly any traffic out today, so come on! Mamori-neechan, Kurita-san, Yukimistu-san too, get in my car!" he threw his car keys at the slowest members. "The rest of you can run!"

And then he was off like a shot, running hell for leather towards Joukamachi Hospital.

Everyone looked at each other in bewilderment, before babbling broke out.

"What the hell?!"

"Intense MAX!!"

"P-Possible!" (Could it be possible that his child is coming so early?!)

"Where'd he get a car?"

"His parents gave it to him. He never really needed to use it though."

"Lucky guy! We'd better hurry over to the hospital."

"Anezaki-san, we'd better get in the car. Yukimitsu-kun too."

"Right, Kurita-kun. Let's hurry!"

"Hey, anyone fucking see my sister?"

Everyone turned around to see Hiruma scanning the horizon. "Didn't the eldest of the fucking brothers bring her out?"

"WE ARE NOT BROTHERS!!"

"Strange…" Mamori looked around confusedly. "Where'd she go?"

Meanwhile, Sena was running at a full out sprint. It was a while before he realized that someone was behind him. It wasn't Shin again, was it?

Sena glanced behind him and saw, to his shock, that it was Seiran. "How did you…?"

Seiran grinned as she caught up with him. "After I heard onii-chan liked American Football, I started training a bit. I'm pretty fast for a girl."

"Time?"

"40 yards in 4.28 seconds."

"Ah."

The two dashed towards the hospital until the finally arrived out front, panting. Sena walked up to the front desk and asked how Suzuna was doing.

"Suzuna-chan… That girl over in room 21? She's recovering right now, so you'll have to wait for a bit. Is that your sister?"

Sena blinked in confusion and turned to Seiran, who was standing behind him. Sena had been constantly asked this question before, as the two somehow resembled each other. "No no, just a friend of mine."

"I see. Please wait over there," the nurse said kindly, indicating a small lounge area. Sena nodded and glanced out the front door impatiently.

_What's taking them so long for god's sake? This is important!_

Seiran patted Sena's hand. "Don't worry about it. They'll be here. But why didn't you just call them from the phone here?"

Sena blinked, then slumped. "I-I don't know. It was just happening so fast that I couldn't think straight."

"Probably. You must have been pretty desperate if you blasted Ryo-kun (Kurita) with a gun, carried Mamo-neechan, and literally kicked onii-chan out of the classroom."

Sena chuckled. "Did you see his face?"

"Priceless!"

The two of them tried to stifle bursts of laughter. Sena had spent a lot of time with Seiran, so she could be called one of Sena's closest friends. The two got on very well. Sena thought that Seiran might have been in his class during 6th grade, but he still had to look through his yearbook, just in case.

After a while, the entire team was gathered around the lounge area. A doctor had once approached the quarterback, inquiring about his arm, but a brief chat with the Hiruma siblings had made him avoid the area at any cost.

Sena slumped in his chair, almost asleep, when the nurse from the reception desk walked up to them and said that they could see Suzuna now.

Both Seiran and Sena together knocked over the couch as they stood up (surprising Mamori and Hiruma, who were also sitting on it), and rushed over to room 21.

Skidding outside the door, Sena bit his lip so hard that it bled. What would have happened? Suzuna…

_Will you be okay? Just giving your own son away, Kobayakawa Sena…_

Sena blinked and tried to shake that thought away. No no no… He had to get rid of the thing! Regardless…

Nurse Oka (that terrifying occult lover) walked out of the room. "You will be cursed if you keep running around like that in the hospital," she said creepily. Sena and Seiran sweat-dropped.

"Sena-nii, who's the scary nurse…?"

"Oh? You have a sister?"

"She's not my sister!" Sena said exasperatedly. Lots of people had asked already, including several boys that had wanted to date her. The moment he told them that she was Hiruma's sister, they had all run off like scared rabbits. Ever since then though, Seiran always called him, "Sena-nii."

The rest of the team caught up, panting.

"Well?" asked Sena impatiently.

Nurse Oka smiled. "Congratulations. It's a…"

* * *

First of all, I can't know what it is unless you vote for either a boy or a girl! And sorry about the major timeskip, but I was dying to write this, suckish as it may be.

Sena: I'm so excited!

Suzuna: Ya... I'm exhausted...

Seiran: Hang in there!


	17. Family Addition

Well, that last chapter worked its purpose and I finally got the right amount of votes that I wanted. Here "it" is!

* * *

"It's a boy!"

There were two squeals of congratulations from both Mamori and Seiran. Sena smiled. He didn't know why, but he felt like it.

The boys all chuckled.

"Shame that thing will be adopted by some other family though, right?" Kuroki muttered.

Seiran punched him and knocked him out. Sena felt like a bubble had burst.

_That's right… I'm too young. I can't keep it._

Mamori patted him on the head. "We should go in and see them."

_But if I see "him" then I might not be able to handle it…_

Sena nodded cheerily and walked in to the room.

Suzuna was cuddling a small bundle swathed in blue blankets. Sena tilted his head to look at his newborn son. He intook a breath sharpish.

A small baby boy looked up at him curiously. He already had hair, Suzuna's color, and his eyes were also the same as his mother's. He had Sena's face however, and the same hair style, though it was slightly flatter (the same style you'd see Sena's when his hair is wet). He was a bit on the small size for a baby. Suddenly, Sena felt like he was in a teasing mood (which was usually Suzuna's bit).

Sena lightly stroked his son's cheeks. "He's got your eyes, Suzu."

"And your face," Suzuna smiled.

"Mm-hm… Yeowch! And Hiruma-san's teeth too! What have you been doing behind my back?"

"Wh-WHAT?!"

There was laughter from everyone. Even Hiruma let out a rusty chuckle. The only person who wasn't amused was Taki.

"Ah-HA-ha! My sister, have you been two-timing…"

A kick from Sena and a thrown pillow from Suzuna knocked him flat. "You idiot! Babies don't have teeth!" they said together.

"Ah… Ah-HA-ha! I knew that! I was testing to see if you were as smart as me!"

"… We are…"

"And we're way beyond your level of thinking…"

Taki didn't reply, but continued to spin around, his leg upraised.

The baby looked at his uncle interestedly. Sena glanced at the rest of his friends. "What will we name him though?"

Replies flew, thick and fast.

"Ah-HA-ha! He should be named after me! Kobayakawa Natsuhiko!"

Since Suzuna didn't have a pillow, or the strength to get up, Sena pummeled him for her.

"What about Taro?" suggested Mamori, attending to Taki's injuries.

"Ma-Mamori-neechan, it's not a bad idea, but…"

_If you say first born, Suzuna will get it in to her head that we should have more… _

"Why not Kin?" Juumonji said. "It's like a play over your title of the 'Golden Leg Runner.'"

"Are you stupid, Kazu-chan?" sneered Kuroki. "Go with Eiji!"

"No way!" both Suzuna and Sena said.

"Haru!" was Monta's idea.

"It's not even spring!"

"Yuu," was Yukimitsu's input.

"Hmmm, nah."

"Hisoka," Toganou said.

"Nope."

"D-Dai!" Komusubi grunted.

"Not bad, but no."

"You owe a lot to Anezaki, so why not call him Mamoru?"

"It's not a bad idea Musashi-san… What do you think Suzuna?"

"Let's hear some more opinions first."

"What about Ryuu?" asked Kurita.

"Ugh! Reminds me too much of Agon-san, no offense, but no thanks," Sena turned to the only two others in the room. "What about you, Seiran and Hiruma-san?"

The siblings looked at each other, then looked at him. "Shou," they said in unison.

From his blanket, the baby gave a little gurgle. Sena stole over to him. "You like the name Shou?"

"I've got no complaints," Suzuna said. She lowered her voice and whispered to him, "But mainly because You-nii actually took part in naming."

The baby smiled at his parents and giggled happily. Sena smiled and tickled him, making the baby giggle harder. "Alright then, Kobayakawa Shou it is!"

"But," Yukimistu interrupted. "Why are you naming him if you're putting him up for adoption?"

Sena and Suzuna looked at each other, then at the team, then back. Then both of them stuck out their tongues childishly.

"Don't wanna, don't gotta! Can we keep him?" they chorused.

Silence…

"WHAAAATT?!" everyone yelped, except Seiran and Hiruma, who had figured that something like this would have happened.

"Well, he's our kid isn't he? We can keep him if we wanna!" Suzuna said indignantly.

"Yeah, Monta's mom had him when she was nineteen!"

"Don't bring my mom into this Sena! And at least she was out of school!"

"We still wanna keep him!"

"But Sena, having one at such a young age is still…"

Suzuna squealed. "Oh look! He's imitated you!"

Sena blinked and looked down at Shou. The little one was sticking out his tongue as well. Sena laughed and picked him up. "Aren't you adorable. C'mon Mamori-neechan, how can you resist him? Here, hold the boy."

Mamori gently picked up the little bundle. Shou gurgled and reached up to grasp her finger. Mamori couldn't help smiling.

"Well, he is cute, but…"

"Then there is no argument. That's that," Sena said briskly, sweeping his son out from her arms. "We're keeping him, no objections thank you."

Nurse Oka walked in. "If you want him, then you need to sign some papers. Please come with me."

Sena nodded and followed her out, handing little Shou to Seiran as he left. Seiran cooed and giggled over the little guy. "I wonder if you inherited your father's legs. We'll see pretty soon, I'm sure. Aren't you just so adorable!"

Hiruma rolled his eyes. His sister was a complete sucker for little cute things (which was part of the reason she glomped Sena so often).

"How will you take care of him when you two are at school though?" Seiran asked, rocking Shou in her arms.

Suzuna smiled a bit wanely. "I'd think it would be better if we could take him to school."

Mamori choked. "Ta-Take him to school?! That's insane! People will talk about you badly!"

Seiran smirked. "Don't mind the fussbudget over there. Ooh, I cannot WAIT to see everyone's faces."

"But what if he cries all the time?" questioned Juumonji.

"He's actually pretty quiet. Has he cried at all?"

"No… He's even quieter than Sena."

"Then that's solved, I see no reason why you can't bring him," Seiran said cheerily. "He'd better get ready for his first day of school! But Shou should go over to Deimon, not your school. He'll have more friends there."

Shou laughed and bobbed his head, as if agreeing with her.

* * *

Here are some meanings of the names.

**Taro:** First born son (now that I think about it, that's the same name as Monta...)

**Kin:** Golden

**Eiji:** Right now, I can't find the meaning for this one...

**Haru:** Born in spring

**Yuu:** Superior or gentle

**Hisoka:** Secretive, reserved

**Dai:** Great

**Mamoru:** Protect

**Ryuu:** Dragon

**Shou:** Soar


	18. Shou's First School Day

Well, here's the next chappie already! Jan Jaaan!!

Sorry, I've been watching Prince of Tennis videos with Kikumaru Eiji singing lately. It's kinda infectious, cause he's so cute! I really love their songs!!

So anyways...

* * *

There were soft mutterings, shocked gasps, and bewildered stares as Sena walked in to Deimon High School about two weeks after. A small, cute baby was strapped firmly to his back. As he removed his shoes, he noticed the whispers, turned, then smiled.

"Anyone want to hold him?"

Several girls approached right away. Sena undid the strap and handed little Shou over. The girls laughed and cooed over him, just like Mamori, Seiran, and Suzuna all had. Several boys came over, questioning.

"Who are the parents?"

_What are you, idiots? Wait, don't answer that._

Sena raised his eyebrows. "Can't you tell?" he held Shou up next you his head and faced everyone. There were more whispers.

"That hair and eye color… Is it that cheerleader captain?"

_Well done, genius, or should I say flunkie out of eight schools so far?_

"Bingo bingo!" Sena said, smiling, though to several it looked like a smirk.

"Wow, you seem like a timid person, but you really go fast, don't you?"

_Speak for yourself, bastard. I know that you're two-timing on your girlfriend with some bitch from Kyoshin. I'll have to talk with Kakei-kun about it._

"I got drunk by accident. Not completely my fault!" Sena pouted, sticking his lower lip out. Little Shou looked at him, then stuck his lip out too.

"Oh how cute! He's imitating you! He really looks like you when he does that."

_Duh, he's my son, you freak. Hmm, is this the girl that Hiruma-san said was hitting on our new English teacher? I'll have to ask her later…_

As you can tell by his thoughts, Sena's also gathering some information to make a second **Devil's Handbook**, made for passing down to the next generation of whoever with be the American Football captain when he graduated. Anyways…

* * *

As Sena entered his classroom, the Ha-Ha Brothers surrounded him.

"Oh, you brought him!"

"Didn't think that you would actually do it."

"Hey little guy, it's your uncle Koji!"

Little Shou giggled and waved at them cheerily. The Ha-Ha Brothers had turned in to complete doting uncles.

"Hey Sena, were you going to make Anezaki-senpai the godmother?"

"Yes. I owe her a lot."

_Including my own cowardice I must add._

"So who are you going to make the godfather? You owe some stuff to us too!"

_You mean besides bullying me and terrifying me out of my wits? If you throw in the fact that scaring me made me run faster, I'll give you that._

"Well, we'll see."

The teacher coughed politely. "Quite a cute child you have there, Sena-kun. But I'm afraid he can't stay. He might be noisy and disruptive. You will have to leave him somewhere else, but not in this classroom."

"HA?!"

"HAA?!"

"HAAA?!"

"What did you say?!" yelled the Ha-Ha Brothers. The teacher reclined, coughing nervously this time.

"Mah mah," Sena said lightly, having a very odd smile on his face. "You guys shouldn't scare him. He has a point."

The teacher nodded gratefully. Despite the fact that Sena had always fallen asleep in class, he was very polite and kind, which made him the favorite of many teachers.

Although the smile on Sena's face was very odd indeed…

"However," Sena said pleasantly. "Shou is a very good boy. He has hardly cried unless he has hurt himself these past two weeks, and cannot be called disruptive. I must say that he can behave himself and stay, _now can't he?_"

The last few words were spoken in a rather kind, yet deadly tone. The teacher couldn't help flinching.

Sena smirked suddenly, skipped up to the teacher and whispered in to his ear in what could be a light, jovial tone.

"And if he can't, I'll sic Hiruma-san on you! I'm sure he has some very juicy gossip concerning your personal life, including the fact that you are in debt of 2 million yen and ran away from your home in O-sa-ka!" Sena giggled in a rather feminine way.

The teacher blanched horribly and choked out. "P-P-P-Please be seated… And spare me! I beg you!"

Sena smiled winningly and walked to his seat. The Ha-Ha Brothers stared at Sena as he settled Shou down on his lap, making sure he wouldn't bump his head on the table.

"Sena has…"

"Gotten to be…"

"An even scarier version of Hiruma, huh?"

* * *

During lunch, people gathered around Sena and little Shou. Mamori came in to the room as well to check up on things, and Sena let her feed his son. Shou looked at Mamori adoringly as he sucked milk from his bottle. Sena shook his head and smiled.

"Sena, why does your teacher look so pale?"

Mamori stared at Sena quizzically as he let out a whoop and slumped in his chair, shaking with laughter. The Ha-Ha Brothers sweat-dropped.

"Sena is…"

"Getting to be…"

"A very scary person WAY worse than Hiruma…"

* * *

Ijaaan! Here you go!

Argh, curse you, Eiji-itsis!


	19. Godfather

Yay!! It's been a while! I've been off, only able to check email, but here you go now!

* * *

Sena took a deep breath and sighed. The day had been hectic. Bringing Shou to school and keeping everyone at bay had been hard work.

Other than that…

"Sena, make me godfather! I'm your best friend!"

"M-Monta, please calm down…"

"Sena-kun, I'll be a good godfather!"

"Kurita-san, thank you, but…"

"S-Sena-kun! Hugo!!"

"Uh, Seiran, what did he say? I only partially understood… Something about being the most suited?"

"The translation is a little long, but he basically said, 'I am the one most suited, for I will help bring up Shou to be a strong man, one who will never back down from a fight!'"

"Uh, if he went up against a person that he had no chance against, what would happen?"

"He'd either get killed, or he'll lose and sulk for the rest of his life."

"HIEE?! No thanks!"

Sena, Suzuna, and Seiran had all been pestered by everyone on the team to be Shou's godfather. Sena had no idea how Seiran had gotten in on this, but considering how close the two were, he guessed that they all thought that she would have some influence (and with that, Sena got slightly confused with his thoughts).

Suzuna stretched. "Ya? Who will we pick?"

Sena shrugged. "Eh… it's not like I can totally pick. Besides, don't they know anything about the whole godfather thing anyway…"

Seiran looked confused. "Why are they all so willing to be godfather?"

Sena snorted. "LOOK at them!" he swept his arm towards the team, who were all playing with Shou. "They love him. They'll probably pamper him until he dies."

"They'd die first though."

"Doesn't matter. Even if they're dead, they'll pull a Hiruma-san and come back to do anything for him. I can't blame them though."

Seiran was still looking confused. _Pull an onii-chan?_ she wondered. She hadn't been at the Hakushu game you see…

"So, who should we make godfather?" asked Suzuna. "We have Mamo-nee as godmother, so isn't that enough?"

Sena snorted. "Everyone keeps insisting that there should be a godfather. Monta started it, but I don't know why…"

_Huh, yes I do. He wants to make it sound like he and Mamori-neechan are married or some crap like that._

Glancing back, he noticed that Shou was trying to reach the football held in Juumonji's hands. Sena smiled.

"Shou will be a good footballer, ne?" Seiran remarked, having also noticed.

"Yeah. Time to start his running training."

"Let's start him out as an errand boy first."

"That's not funny!"

Suzuna and Seiran laughed. Sena looked highly affronted.

"FUCKING KIDS!! YOU SHOULD BE PRACTICING!! STOP FUSSING OVER THE FUCKING SUPER CHIBI AND GET TO IT!!"

There were gunshots. Sena was at his son's side in a flash. Sweeping him up, he rushed out of the way. Monta and the others yelped as they were blasted with a hail of bullets.

"MUKYAA!! SCARY MAX!!"

"HELP!!"

"HEELP!!"

"HEEELP!!"

"Ah-HA-ha!! A new catchphrase!!"

"This isn't the time to be admiring it, Taki!"

After changing their hole riddled shoes, the team, a bit reluctantly, started practice. Seiran tended to Shou. Suzuna cheered them on. Mamori was talking to Hiruma about their next match against Seibu. Sena was excited. He couldn't wait to fight against Riku, and win.

_And I'm kind of curious about what reaction he'll have to Shou._

Seiran yawned. Shou wasn't really that troublesome. Right now, he was raptly watching the Devil Bats pratice. His eyes, though young, were shining with intelligence, and, currently, longing. Seiran smiled. The little guy wanted to join in too huh…

"Oi, fucking sister."

Seiran glanced up. "What?"

"So who's the damn godfather?"

"Why're you interested?"

"It's called curiosity."

"Natch. He's already picked someone."

"Do you even know who it is?"

"Course I do. He tells me everything. I'm like a sounding board."

"Hm. Go with the fucking manager and get those formation papers. Get the weights too. Their gonna train with those today."

"Yeah yeah…"

Seiran stood up and dusted herself off. Walking with Mamori to the clubhouse, she wondered if her brother already knew who it was. He had changed the subject the moment she had confirmed that she knew who it was. Seiran smirked. Her brother was a little predictable, but only for her, Musashi, Mamori, and lately, Sena.

After they got the many papers, they walked back to the field. Seiran paused and watched the team try to take down Doboroku (first appearance!).

"That's not it! Stop pushing with only your arms!"

Juumonji grunted as he was shoved back on to the ground. "Damn!"

"May I try?" Seiran asked.

Everyone blinked and looked at her. Seiran looked innocently at them. "What?"

"Why not?" Sena smiled. Seiran's speed had impressed him, and he wondered what else she could do. "Give it a try. Doboroku-sensei, this may be a little disrespectful, but don't do anything indecent again."

Doboroku flinched, then got in to ready position. "Huh, indecent? I only did that stuff in America…"

Seiran charged. Doboroku blocked her. Measuring her strides, Seiran waited patiently, while pushing forward, using her leg muscles. Doboroku nodded approvingly. He shifted his feet slightly to gain a firmer position. Seiran pounced on the moment. She shoved violently with all her power and Doboroku fell over, hitting the ground.

"WOOO!!"

"Nice job, Seiran," Sena said.

Seiran looked at her hand, then Doboroku. "Sensei, were you holding back?" she asked suspiciously. "That was too easy."

"Not really," Doboroku admitted. "Even if you're a girl, you've got some nice potential. Maybe you can sub in for players sometime."

Seiran's eyes lit up. "Ooh! That'll be fun! By the way, Sena, I have something to ask you about the godfather thing."

Suddenly, all the team surrounded the two.

"What is it?" Sena asked, ignoring them.

"Well, isn't the godfather the guy that has-"

"Hey!!"

Seiran glanced up. Mamori and Suzuna were looking around worriedly.

"Where's Shou?"

A beat.

"WHAT?!"

"EHHH?! Onii-chan is gone too!"

"You're kidding! Where'd they go?!"

"What will Hiruma do to the poor guy?"

"Oh… Let's look around! Hurry!"

* * *

Up on the roof of the school, Hiruma watched amusingly as the team split up to search for him. On his lap was Shou, sucking on his pacifier that Hiruma had swiped earlier. Hiruma lazily dangled the football, just out of reach. Shou reached up for it.

"Kekeke, I'll have to say that your father has the right idea to train you early. You'll need all the experience you can get if you really want to join in the game. Ever since I got interested in American Football, my fucking sister has been training like hell to make me proud, or some shit like that."

Shou looked up at Hiruma with curious eyes. Hiruma smirked as he stroked the little one's head.

At that moment, Shou reached up and twisted Hiruma's forefinger sharply. Hiruma was more surprised than hurt. He watched as Shou as he tried to reach for the dropped football. He didn't care that he could have aroused the fury of the devil, as long as he got what he wanted. A perfect little fighter. Hiruma grinned and, rather fondly, ruffled Shou's hair.

"Kekeke, interesting! I got a lot to teach you as your damn godfather, Kobayakawa Shou Youichi. Welcome to Hell's Learning Course of American Football."

* * *

Whee!! I don't know where they put middle names (if they have any) in the name order, so I just stuck it on the end. I toyed with Riichi for a while, because of **Ri**(ku/You)**ichi**, but I decided that Sena owes a lot more to Hiruma. I think that Hiruma was quite flattered, even if he didn't show it. And another thing, godfathers are usually the person that named the child. I threw in Mamo-neechan as the godmother for a bit of a mix.

* * *


	20. The End

Hey people! This chapter will be confusing, but don't worry about. It will be clear when I release my new story.

I know, I know, this doesn't go with my original plotline, but I wanted to start my new story so badly, that this one is ending alot sooner. Just for you to know, this is the second to last chapter, alright?

And again, I'm sorry for ending this story so quickly. I hope it'll be worth it.

* * *

There was utter silence. They had won. They had WON the American Football Youth Cup.

There was a held breath from the audience, who weren't sure of what to do. But one boy did.

Kobayakawa Sena ripped off his helmet and screamed his victory to the sky.

All at once, there were cheers and yells from everyone in the audience and on the field. The American team was looking downcast, except for Panther, who's eyes were snapping with excitement and thoughts of next year when he could fight Sena again.

Everyone ran together for a group hug. There were happy screams as Mamori, Seiran, Suzuna, and all the cheerleaders jumped up and down.

Sena looked at Panther and both of them sent the other a silent message.

_See you next year._

_Count on it!_

* * *

Later on in the changing room, everyone was still talking about the match. Monta and Taka were comparing catches and Yamoto wanted a play by play of how Sena felt when he had rushed up against Panther. It was pretty late when everyone had changed and were prepared to go home. The only one left behind was Sena, who wanted to see the stadium one last time. Suzuna handed Shou to him, saying that she was helping to organize a celebration party and needed some quiet. Everyone gave Sena complimentary pats on the back as he walked away.

Standing up on the highest part of the stadium, Sena held up his son to look down at the great field. Shou gurgled excitedly. Sena grinned. "Just think, Shou, you'll be here in some years."

"Enjoying the view?"

Sena grinned. "Oh, Seiran... no, Angel."

Seiran's eyes lit up. "Ooh, I thought you forgot about that old nickname."

Sena laughed. "How could I forget? I'm the one that gave it to you, all those years ago in middle school."

"All those years? Sena, it was only two years ago. I'm surprised that you forgot about me so quickly, after all that we did together."

"Don't say it like that!" Sena said, now disgusted. "It sounds so ecchi when you say it like that. Besides, American Football drove pretty much everything out of my brain."

"Do you have those dreams still?"

Sena paused. "No... I remember those dreams..." his voice turned soft and sad. "All those people who begged me for mercy... And I slayed them all without a second thought."

Seiran chuckled. "In that way, you're more terrifying than Agon or Youichi."

"Yeah..." Sena turned back to the field, rocking Shou in his arms gently. "Back then, when I ruled the underworld... And was known as _Grim Reaper._"

"And I was your right hand woman, and your supposed girlfriend, _Angel of Death,_" Seiran said cheerily.

Sena's expression turned disgusted again. "I was never interested in you from the start. Give it up already."

Seiran's expression turned hurt. "So mean...... Well, you were always in love with Suzu-chan, so it looks up I really will have to give up now."

Sena smirked. Shou was half-asleep. "You'd better."

Seiran was silent for a while. "Are you going to tell them? At all? Are you going to tell them anything from your middle school years?"

Sena turned and stared at her for a moment. "I will have to tell them eventually," he said finally. "It would be hard to explain why I would die at age twenty when I'm perfectly healthy."

"For now," Seiran said. She walked over closer and leaned on the bar railing. "You'll start breaking down sometime next year if you don't start drinking 'that'."

"It's your fault, Angel," Sena said coolly. His eyes had been turning colder with each passing second of this conversation, and were practically dead looking now. "You turned me in to a monster. I'm only half-human now."

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Seiran shrugged. "I'm only one-third human, after I did all those experiments on myself."

"Come to think of it, you haven't been acting like the part-cat you are lately," Sena commented. Reaching out, he scratched Seiran under the chin. Strangely enough, she purred happily.

"No one bothered to scratch under my chin anyways. Nobody knows about us, and what we really are-nya," Seiran sighed. Licking the back of her hand, she rubbed at her hair. "And it's been really hard to talk without my neko accent-nya."

Sena looked up at the sky, which was now showing some early stars. "How's Princess and Yura-sama?"

"Yuna-chan is fine-nya. She misses you alot-nya. And Yura-chan wants to know why you aren't sticking to the diet-nya," Seiran said, stretching lazily.

"Ha, just like her," Sena mused. "She really cares about me alot, doesn't she?"

"Which one-nya?"

"Both. They are one and the same, even if their personalities are different."

"Oh great, now you're going all smart and philosiphical-nya. It must be really hard to pretend to be stupid and cowardly-nya?" Seiran looked at Sena questionably.

"No," Sena said, "I like acting like someone I'm not. I'm really good at it too," Sena smirked. "I wonder what everyone would think if they knew that dear, sweet, obedient little Kobayakawa Sena was never there in the first place. It was all just an act."

Seiran glanced at Shou, which was now fast asleep. "Well, Karin-chan knows about that already. We all used to be friends in eigth grade before her dad had to transfer back to Osaka."

Sena looked up at the sky again. "Yeah... But I don't miss middle school. I like my new life. Everyone is nice, and I really do love American Football. The only thing I miss is flying."

Seiran smiled slightly. "I still have your Mercuries, and your scythe, if you want it back."

"No," Sena said quietly. "I never want to go back to that ever again, and I don't want my son finding out about it either. We'll just keep it quiet for now, Angel."

"Mmmm..."

"Angel..."

"Yes?"

"Can you sing?"

"What song-nya?"

"The one that you're always humming."

Seiran grinned. "Of course-nya!"

Seiran started singing, and Sena closed his eyes as the sweet melody rolled on the wind around him. Seiran's voice was beautiful, but the song would be considered strange for anyone who did not know about Sena's and Seiran's middle school years.

_The players had gathered,  
And they danced.  
Pushed by the dreams of the devil,  
They played.  
Happy rain poured down,  
As their victory became clear.  
They danced until the very end,  
With the devil conducting.  
And yet, did they little know,  
They were dancing to the quick-chibi's tune..._

Sena smiled. "So that's what the words were. You were always humming it under your breath, you know?"

Seiran chuckled. "Yeah, but now I should make one for the little guy-nya?" remarked Seiran, patting the sleeping Shou on the head. "I wonder if he's going to turn out like you. You'd better live and be his role model-nya."

Sena paused and looked at Seiran consideringly. "Should I really drink 'that'?"

"If you want to die early, then don't, but if you want to see your son grow up, then you'd better-nya."

Sena paused and stared over the field. Closing his eyes, he thought of everything that had happened to him ever since he had joined the American Football club. Real friends, happy days of American Football, and an early family. Was life really worth living?

_YES._

Sena glanced at her. "Do you have any fresh?"

"Yep," Seiran said with a joyful smile. With her neatly manicured nails, she slit her arm and let the blood flow freely. Sena put his lips to her arm and drank as the dawn faded.

"Bitter and sweet..." Sena licked his lips, his eyes rapidly changing to red and purple, then faded to gold and white. "Just like your personality."

Seiran smiled delicately. "It's nice to have you back-nya."

"I'm not back," Sena turned away. "I'm still the shy Kobayakawa Sena. And I have a job to do."

"What would that be-nya?"

Sena grinned wolfishly, looking at his son. "Training the next Eyeshield 21. There's going to be a tradition in my family, and Shou's going to be the next successor. I'll do whatever it takes!"


	21. Kobayakawa Shou Youichi

This is the final chapter. Oh... LUCKY NO. 21! Wow, that's ironic.

My new story will be coming out tomorrow. Enjoy~!

And Windy-chaaan, I named someone in here after you...

* * *

"Shou!"

17-year-old Kobayakawa Shou Youichi blinked lazily and glanced over at the front of the class. "Yes, Hiruma-sensei?"

Hiruma Mamori shook her head, her lips trying to hide a fond smile. "Stop daydreaming about American Football. Or my daughter. Which ever one it is."

The class laughed. A brief flush crossed Shou's face before a calm smile replaced it. "Your daughter obviously," he said smoothly.

More laughter, with some envious sighs mixed in from girls. Shou caught the eye of the girl next to him and winked. The girl blushed hotly and nearly fell out of her chair. Shou grinned.

Mamori shook her head again. "You are really nothing like your father are you? Well, not anymore. It's that other name coming out of you."

Shou cocked his head. "You tell me that everyday. Do you need me to do something right now?"

Mamori smiled. "No, just wanted your attention."

"Show me a girl that doesn't."

Mamori openly laughed, then turned and started writing English sentences on the chalkboard. "Please translate these sentences in to Japanese. Don't worry if you make a mistake, just ask me if you need help."

This time Shou was the one who shook his head. They were such easy sentences.

_Well, I guess this is what happens when you lived in America for seven years of your life. Thank you, Papa._

Shou had grown in to a fine young man, one who was almost just like his father, being kind and humble, unless he was in a teasing mood, like today, then he was bold and outrageous, like his mother. He wasn't a shy person, and he was extremely daring. Would anyone else accept any challenge at all, even sky-diving off the Tokyo Tower (which he did with a flourish)? He was also a good, strong fighter, and whenever people tried to boss him around… Well, let's just say that he and a certain friend made sure that they couldn't talk for a while. You can guess who that friend is, right?

He bent over his paper and concentrated. His pencil wrote in a neat kanji as he translated. Finishing early, he leaned back in his chair and glanced around. Several people looked like they were struggling. His best friend, Raimon Monta II (named after his very much older brother), had a extremely stumped look on his face. Shou inwardly laughed, before copying his answers on a separate sheet of paper. Folding it in to a small shape, he waited until Mamori's back was turned, then gave the paper a quick toss. Monta II's instinctive catching skills suddenly made his hand shoot up and grab it. Giving a rapid thumbs up to Shou, he opened the paper and blinked. It had been copied in his handwriting. Monta II grinned and mouthed "Thanks MAX!!"

Shou's periferal vision noticed a small movement outside the window. Turning his attention back, he saw the first years class walking around for P.E. Among them would be Hiruma Yuuichi, son of Hiruma Youichi and Mamori, and twin brother to Shou's best female friend. He would most probably boss around everyone to do what he wanted; play American Football. Ooh, gunshots. Yep, he was there.

Mamori glanced up at the gunshots, then returned her gaze to her book. Shou nearly laughed outloud. She was so used to it! First her husband, now her son. There was another tradition going around, as Yuuichi seemed interested in the current team manager, Ayame Ayaka (her name means fragrant and beautiful iris). Ayaka was a good deal like Mamori, even in personality and looks, and she got along very well with Yuuichi. Just as well as Mamori and Hiruma had gotten along in their high school days, according to Shou's father, which probably hinted that another set marriage was in order. Shou snorted. If they did, they'd probably elope to avoid all the fuss, just like the two before them.

The bell rang. Mamori gathered their papers. Shou was the first to the door, moving so fast that Mamori was nearly knocked over from the wind resistance. Shou poked his head back through the doorway.

"C'mon, Monta! It's Amefuto practice!"

"Coming MAX!! Here you go, Hiruma-sensei."

"Why is your paper folded?"

Monta II didn't hear her, as the two were racing down the hall.

"MUKYAA!!! That's no fair Shou!"

"You're just too slow, Monkey!"

"It's MONTA!! After Joe Montana and Aniki!"

"You still believe in that crap? Your brother was deceived!"

A balding teacher with a broken arm poked his head out of the math room. "No running in the - Oh, it's you two. Go ahead, but don't crash in to anyone, okay?"

Shou smiled as he passed him. "Hai! Yukimitsu-sensei!"

Monta II grinned. "Being part of the American Football team is great! We get away with stuff that no one else does!"

"Only because they doted over us as kids," Shou smiled wryly.

* * *

Practice soon started. Shou stretched his legs, carefully, as to not pull a muscle. A bunch of his fan girls squealed.

"KYA! Shou-kuun!"

"We love you!"

"Show em what you got!"

Shou sweat-dropped. "We're not even playing a match…" Despite his few flirtations (which didn't happen very often I tell you), Shou wasn't really interested in girls. He was like a combo of his father and Hiruma. Not interested, except in that someone special…

Now, a certain someone was exactly like his father, looks, personality, everything…

"FUCKING NEWBIES!! RUN A HUNDRED LAPS!!"

"Hiruma-kun, stop waving that gun everywhere! Besides, we're newbies too!"

"Tch. Speak for yourself, fucking manager."

"How dare you…!"

Shou pressed his lips together, trying to ignore the gleeful laugh bubbling up inside him. Déjà vu really.

Now, as much as Ayaka was like Mamori, Ayaka also had three older brothers and one younger at home, and she had picked up a few tricks. Including a few wrestling moves from her eldest brother.

But, Ayaka still had a bit of a soft spot for Yuuichi, so she improvised and did what she did to her younger brother instead. But she wasn't sure...

"Don't worry," Shou whispered to her. Ayaka jumped. Sometimes people swore that Shou and Yuuichi, and Yuuichi's sister could all read minds. "He is ticklish, so you won't get killed."

Ayaka grinned and immediately jumped on the new quarterback and started to tickle Yuuichi.

"KEKEKEKE!! Fucking cut that out! I'm gonna get you for this, fucking Shou-senpai! KEKEKEKEKE!! Quit it, fucking manager! KEKEKE!!"

Shou smiled. Despite the fact that Yuuichi had just a bad mouth as his father, and an even worse one than his sister, Yuuichi genuinely respected Shou, and was probably the only person he called "senpai". Shou supposed that was because, ever since he was young, Yuuichi saw Shou like the older brother he never had. The two got along very well, like Hiruma and Musashi had, back in the old days.

Shou also respected Yuuichi. The weapons had nothing to do with it. Yuuichi was really like his father. He was nice, but extremely subtle about it, so much that it looked evil. He would do anything to achieve his goal, and was more stubborn than Sena, Hiruma, Suzuna, Monta, and the Ha-Ha Brothers together. But other than that, Yuuichi really did have a good heart. And (Shou snickered at the thought) even if he didn't seem any different to unfamiliar people around him, Yuuichi was somewhat kinder to Ayaka, much like Hiruma and Mamori. The only difference was that Ayaka was a bit of a tomboy and didn't mind fighting and getting dirty.

"KEKEKEKE!!! I'm telling you to stop, dammit!!"

Ayaka stopped, realizing that she was practically sitting on top of him. Blushing and jumping off, she turned and called.

"Shou-buchou will be starting the trial now, so please gather round!"

Shou bent over to check up on Yuuichi. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Besides laughing too fucking hard, I'm damn fine, thanks," Yuuichi said sarcastically. "It was fucking wonderful being tickled to death by the fucking manager, you shitty captain."

Shou grinned. "I know. I thought you would enjoy it. And I got a surprise for ya."

He stood up. "Those of you who wish to apply, please stand under the sign for the position you want," he pointed to several signs that had been set up earlier. "Feel free to pick. And for those of you to know, after today, I'm making Hiruma captain."

There were gasps of horror from the group. Several people backed out immediately, and scurried back to the cover of the school. Yuuichi's eyes widened.

"You serious?"

"You're pretty much a clone of your father, the original captain and founder of the Deimon Devil Bats. You might as well have his position," he lowered his voice and whispered in to the junior devil's pointed ear. "Other than that, it's easier to weed out the uninterested if you're in command."

Yuuichi grinned. "Kekeke, I can see why my sister likes you."

Shou smirked uncharacteristically and turned back to the group. "Alright! Please form in groups depending on what you want to be. Runningbacks, come with me. I'll be timing and observing your run. Wide receivers go with Hiruma (more people backed out I see) and Monta. Those two will see your catching abilities. Linemen, please go with Ayaka. She'll help you with the benchpress. Those of you undecided, you have fifteen minutes to pick."

One first year raised his hand. "Excuse me, senpai, but what about quarterbacks?"

"We've already got two."

"Two?"

"Two. Hiruma is one."

_Should I tell them that the other one is a girl?_

Shou grinned. If he told them that, he would be forced to put the Hiruma siblings against all opposing people, and he really did not want to do that. That would mean losing everyone on the team, at least. He could always threaten them in to it though, using the principle's help of dropping their GPA's.

It was a good thing that the principle feared Shou almost as much as he feared them. Shou had his mother's genes, and her twisted teasing methods to boot. Growing up around the Hirumas also taught him many things about getting anything you wanted. Hiruma (or You-nii, as Suzuna told Shou to call him) had been quite hospitable, teaching all three of them how to blackmail, hack, threaten, and how to shoot a gun almost as fast as the legendary gunman Kid (though Shou preferred fist fighting; less burdened with items). While Mamori objected to teaching them such things, Sena and Suzuna supported it wholeheartedly. Once, when he was eleven, Shou had asked them, "Why don't you mind that I'm learning such twisted things?"

They had responded. "That's your namesake. And Hiruma-san/You-nii knows what he's doing…"

There had been a pause here, and Sena had muttered under his breath, "I think…"

Shou smiled as he watched an older, but nevertheless agile Cerberos chase the newbies around. Life was interesting when growing up around those characters.

* * *

A rock bounced off a window. A girl around age sixteen ran over, opened it, and stuck her head out. The girl was pretty, and though she was Yuuichi's twin sister, the two couldn't have looked more different. She had long, dark blackish brown hair, that was somehow naturally streaked with red, and, recently added, blonde. She also had narrow eyes, with the same unusual eye color as her father and brother. A casual onlooker wouldn't notice the very slight point of her ears, that made her look more like an elf, rather than a devil. She wasn't as tall as her boyfriend, but she wasn't short either. People thought that she was a witch, but she was just as human as the rest of her family (sarcasm right? Two devils and an angel). Right now, her pale cheeks were flushed from fever. She peered around, her normally keen eyesight distorted from sickness.

"Juliet, darling, I'm down here," came a rather sarcastic voice from right below the window.

Hiruma Youna looked down to see Kobayakawa Shou waving at her. "Why the fuck are you here?"

Shou was used to her terrifying and extremely brusque demeanor. "I just wanted to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Great, except that I'm still fucking sick, and I'll fucking probably get worse if I stay in here, bored out of my mind. Wait a sec, I'll be down in a minute."

Shou's true, Sena-like personality shone through as he hovered anxiously under Youna's window. "That's not a very good idea. You could get even worse if you come out here. Do you even have enough strength to walk?"

"Bastard, you do realize that you're talking to a Hiruma here, right?"

Shou couldn't help laughing. That was true.

A few minutes later, Youna was down out in the lawn, warmly bundled. Shou tried to keep a straight face. Yeah, she was a Hiruma alright. Hirumas all hated the cold.

Shou and Youna started to walk towards the riverbank. Shou started to tell her about the new recruits.

"We started out with about all of the first year boys and several second years. When we were done with them, we had about twenty-one left."

"How ironic. But isn't that a little too many?"

"Yeah. I do wish that everyone from Papa's team could have had kids, but that won't come until much later."

"They do need to get married first. And knowing those damn old men, that would probably be never. The only one that stands an effing chance is that scar guy."

"… I don't know who's worse, you or Yuuichi."

"I've been wanting to ask for a while. Why do you call him Hiruma in private, and then Yuuichi when it's just the family? You started when we first came to Deimon."

"It wouldn't be good for his image if someone called him by his first name, now would it? You and him are the terrors of the school. He's the gun waving mananical genius, and you're the blackmail queen of the country, and just as smart as he is. It would be more interesting to keep it that way. How's your father?"

Youna snorted. "He's the same as ever, as far as I can tell. He looks like he's really enjoying playing for the Japanese Football League, like your dad… I think. It's hard to tell what he's thinking."

"Yeah, Papa's really glad that his old team all joined. Yukimitsu-sensei will get back to it when his arm heals. Natsuhiko-jiichan is really excited."

"Show me something that he isn't excited about."

"Mama rollerblading him."

"Oh, right. Damn. What about that little sister of yours?"

"Sei-chan? She's alright. Seiran-neechan was really delighted when we told her we named the new addition after her. She looks alot like Yuna-neechan."

"She's cute."

"… What have you done with my girlfriend?"

"Shut up. That line is so fucking corny."

The two had reached the riverbank. Shou laid down on the soft green grass and stretched out. Youna did the same, but then shivered. There had been a light rain shower about an hour ago, and the grass was still wet. Shou scooted closer to her and snuggled by her side. Youna couldn't help but laugh a bit scornfully.

"What are you, a fucking blanket?"

"You're cold, and I'm warming you. Stop complaining."

"If that fucking old man of mine sees me out here with you right now, he's gonna fucking kill you, then maybe me for leaving the house."

"HA! He's not home. He's out somewhere playing a match."

"But he's got all those damn assholes tailing me 24-7. Who knew he could be such a fucking overprotective father?"

"Your mother probably did. That's why she married him. And don't worry about the assholes. I told Yuuichi that you had stalkers and they've all probably have been shot to death by now. He's even more overprotective of you than your dad."

"Kekekeke! Great! Now he'll get the blame. That's so fucking like you, you're even scarier than us."

"I have no idea where I got it from either."

_Though, I more likely got it from Papa. From what I heard from the Ha-Ha Brothers-jiis, he got to be a real terror after joining the American Football club. He even started to blackmail and threaten people in his second year. And Seiran-neechan said that Sena had quite a bit of a past in middle school. Mama said that she found it cute that he was so forceful. Ugggh. I could have really gone on in life without knowing that._

They laid there in silence. Shou gazed upwards to the infinite skies. Last year, they had lost the Christmas Bowl by one point. This year, if they could get a strong enough team, then they could win it. This was Shou's last Christmas Bowl, as the third year allowance had been expired. Though Yuuichi and Youna might have been working on that.

He thought of his father, the man who taught him how to run, even when he was barely three weeks old. Kobayakawa Sena, or else known as the best Eyeshield 21, had been a good teacher. Devil Bat Ghost, Devil Light Hurricane, Devil Bat Dive, Devil 4 Dimension, Shou had learned all of his father's techniques, and could possibly do them even better (though that didn't stop Sena from beating him every time). It was all thanks to his Super Light Speed Legs that made it possible. Only this morning he had timed himself on the 40 yard dash. 4.15 seconds. He had yet to reach the amazing speed of his father. Shou also played under the name of Eyeshield 21. He hoped that one day, he would become the best ever, and then he could reach up and grab the stars…

"What the hell are you doing?"

Shou blinked. He had unconsciously raised his hand and closed it, as of trying to touch the sky. Shou smiled. "Just trying to reach my dreams."

Youna yawned sleepily. "You'll reach them. You can do it, if it's you. You have the heart and the ability. Never give up…"

Shou blinked and propped himself up on his elbow. Youna had actually not cursed for four sentences. "What are you…"

Youna was fast asleep. Shou smiled and shook his head. "Thanks for the speech," he said softly. Picking his girlfriend up and settling her on his back, he walked back towards the Hiruma family's house.

_**Never give up…**_

Shou stopped, and looked up to the stars. He smiled softly, just like his father had done before revealing his identity to the world. He slowly took a deep breath.

"Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Shou!" he called up to the sky. "I'll do my best!"

* * *

Thank you for reading, people! New story coming out!

Title: _Grim Reaper._


End file.
